House
by Pathological Vermin
Summary: Warning: language, rape, death. Big house, that's an understatment. In this house bad things happen. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and 6 other lucky, not really, teens alone in a huanted house whats more fun.
1. Chapter 1

House Ch. 1: The Invite

"Hay Tai when do the others?" Kari asked. 13 year old at the time, wearing tight blue jeans and a mid-drift pink t-shirt.

"You know it's not all the others that you want see," Tai joked. Tai was 16, he was in a light green colored shorts, and a blue baseball jersey.

"Now that's just not true," said Kari, then added "seeing Matt with Sora is always a treat."

"If you think that gets under my skin then your wrong. I've gotten over Matt going out with Sora, there just to good for each other to be angry any more." Tai told Kari and it was true, he was over Matt and Sora.

"Well I guess that I have to believe you, considering you did call Matt to make sure that he was coming tonight," Kari had said with a smile. "By the way Tai, thanks for making up with Matt."

"What. Why would you thank for that?" Tai was confused.

"TK was missing Matt. He's always so busy, you know with his band, and Sora, school." Kari said. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"I really don't know but Mimi will be here and you know her, she always has an idea or two." Tai mentioned.

The door bell rang and one after another came over, starting with Izzy, who was wearing tan shorts, and a green under-shirt beneath a dark blue unbuttoned shirt over the other shirt. Then Joe arrived a short while after and he was wearing a white t-shirt under his black sleeveless sweater, and had white slacks on. Later Mimi had shown up supporting a small white and pink shirt that had a flower on it, she also had a short pink skirt on. A while later on Tai gotten a call from Sora telling Tai that her, Matt, and TK were going to be a bit later.

"So what do guys want to do?" Tai said.

"Hey I wanted to ask if any of you gotten a letter that said that you was invited to this house for a school project?" Joe asked.

"Ya but it seems a kinda weird," Mimi said.

"I also did, and yes the this invitation is a little strange but there is a chance this could be a very iatrical part in our academic in devours. Say collage or maybe in Tai's case finishing high school," Izzy added, while he thought '_I could help hem finish any thing he, if he gives me a kiss.'_

"Hay I resent that remark I in fact do really good in my, whatever you call it. And yes I did get that, invitation," Tai said with a hint of joking, then added to get the last word in the matter. "And why can't you just call it **schoooool** like every one else."

"Cause that would be, like you know, too I dunno easy," Mimi joked. "And yes, yes I will also be like so gracing all your presents there too." Mimi said but this time she really wasn't joking being the only girl there age from the group that did not have a boyfriend.

"I am **_sooo sorry that I do not chose to speak like ingrates. _**I guess it must be that I am to smart to talk so stupid. And Tai both you and I know that the only reason your doing any were near as well as your doing is because the jocks get there whole special treatment thing." Izzy retorted.

"**What?**...**Us jocks don't get any special treatment. You butt-face dick weed.**" Tai hollered.

"Butt-face dick weed?" Mimi questioned.

"Could you be so kind as in to define the term 'butt-face dick weed'?" Izzy almost about to bust blurted.

"It's sorta...um...you know...a...um..." Tai said trying to find an answer to his own comment.

Then there was another loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it you just answer the question." Kari said walking over to the door, "and I do expect to hear an answer." She thought 'my brother so freaking funny, who else would call any body a butt-faced dick weed.'

After she opened the door she was greeted with a hug from TK, with a kiss. TK was in a yellow button-up t-shirt, and tan shorts.

"If this were the nights heading count me **so in**," TK half-joked and half-wished.

"I think your a little young for that," Matt stated knowing full well that they was, but was to happy to really push the matter. Matt was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and had black jeans on.

"And besides that mine and Matt's job here," Sora joked with a peck to Matt's check. As they walked into the house, Matt's arm around Sora and her around his. Sora had an orange t-shirt on, and tight blue shorts on that shown off her legs.

They were all greeted by that familiar voice "it's about time-" Tai was cut-off mid sentence.

"Ya Tai was about to explain to us what a butt-head dick soar was," Joe said.

"I really don't want to know what that is," TK muttered.

"No, no that wasn't what he said. He said-" Izzy was now cut off.

"**I said I'm hungry...That's all,"** Tai started to cover up his comment but his blush gave away the lie.

"_Ya sure, that's what you must have said,"_ Matt said sarcastically and added, "**_because I've never, ever heard you, no, not you make a comment like that...Couldn't be Tai, _not the guy that used to call me 'Yama the' and I quote 'the lama'. _Couldn't be hem, but it could be that guy, what's his name. Names aren't important here. _He used to call me simple 'king Kong's ding dong."** Matt yelled out the last nick name.

"_If only he knew that you had King Kong's ding dong," _Sora joked. As the others stated to laugh.

"She's not exaggerating it's pretty, and big," Matt said in a serious voice. Tai could help but turn completely red.

"Is that true?" Kari giggled out a question, and TK thought 'o god how cute does she look when she giggles?'

"Maybe-" Tai was cut off again and was starting to get a little frustrated. And Mimi was keeping a close eye on hem and thought 'o I love it when he gets embarrassed, soooooooo cute.'

"Well he called me 'Tari' for a-" Kari was cut off by Tai yelling.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH OF THE TAI USED TO CALL ME STORYS." **Tai screamed out as he thought, 'it doesn't matter what I used to call them. Cause now they call me leader.' Now was smug in his thought but didn't tell them what he thought in order to back away form the groups jokes.

"Ok, you win, sorta. This is a party rite? So why aren't we parting?" Mimi suggested.

"Well this is more like a get together than a party." Izzy stated.

"Well that means movie, popcorn, spin the bottle, ten minutes in the closet," Mimi kept going drawing more looks from the group. "The hand gesture of love, truth or dare, strip monopoly, strip poker, streak club, and who could forget two rats in a sack."

"You really got off course there didn't you Mimi?" Sora said.

"Hold up there, I think truth or dare is perfect for the moment." Matt declared.

"At lest somebody's willing to have some fun," Mimi pouted.

"Aright lets do it then," Tai said.

"Get in a circle every one," Mimi ordered.

"So who starts first?" Joe asked.

"I will," Mimi said, "ok, lets see, Izzy truth or dare."

"Ok, I guest truth." Izzy answered.

"I'll give you a simple one. Is there any one in this room that you have a crush on?" Mimi slyly asked.

"Yes, my turn now right." Izzy said, knowing full well that he couldn't tell Tai that he had a crush on hem. He wished he could though and know he wouldn't be mad, but he just could take his rejection.

"**What. You never told us who, Izzy don't be a cheater, nobody wants to play with cheaters." **Mimi yelled, she was really looking forward to his answered because she always liked hem for his brain, and is cute little look.

"You never said I had to tell who." Izzy pronounced, "ok Tai, this is your turn, truth or dare."

"Duh...Dare." Tai said like that wasn't even a question worth his time.

"Ok, ok, I dare you to...I. dare you to kiss..._Mimi._" Izzy proud of the fact that he didn't screw up and ask Tai to kiss hem.

"Ok." Tai leaned into Mimi and gave here a little peck. The group was a little let down because they thought that Tai liked Mimi, every one that meaning Matt, TK, Sora, and Kari. The rest was more relieved.

"My turn...lets see here," Tai said as he pervade the landscape to see who his next victim would be. "_Aright Matt, its your turn_," Tai said slyly.

"Ok I guest that it's truth." Matt said unsure about what Tai would do if he said dare.

"Hmm...lets see here what could I ask you...What abou...No that would be to mean...Ok here we go. If there was one thing about your life, like something that you did what would it be?" Tai said sure that the answer wouldn't be anything to bad he thought 'probably going to be his first concert. That concert suck real bad. I even want that night back for hem.'

"..." Matt could say nothing, but he gave a small sob. Every one knew that this was going to be some thing more personal than Tai had intended.

"Hay, man you don't hav-" Tai was cut off by Matt's answer.

"Don't say it," Matt said firmly. "This is the game I agreed to it so I'll answered the question," Matt angrily grunted. Now every body remembered this Matt, this was the Matt that you couldn't get to close to or he'd eat you alive. "Aright hear we go you all ready?" Matt asked with out even caring for an answer. "When I was ten, I was very depressed and lonely. I would constantly go home to nobody it really sucked. So there I was sitting at home after a few of the local bullies just jump me." Then Matt buried his head in his hand and started what looked like a cry. Sora put her arm around hem and whispered "don't worry they wont think of you any deferent, I don't." Then she gave hem a tiny kiss to neck for courage.

The others just sat there in silence waiting for the next part of the deep in there own thoughts most of which consisted of 'nice question Tai', or 'well he needs to get this off his chest', and even now this games gotten good'.

Then Matt continued "I was sitting there in my own thoughts and all that I could think of, is that I deserved this. That I was nothing, and that was the reason my own mom didn't wont me." Matt began to regain composure, and now he realized that his mom did want hem. "And I went to the bathroom took a lot of pain pills, and a bunch of sleeping pills trying to overdose and kill myself." The group jaw drop, they all couldn't believe what they just heard.

TK then land and everyone thought he was going to comfort his big brother. But instead he whacked hem in the head and said firmly, "if you try that again call me up and I'll kill you my self." They all knew that TK was hurt by what Matt said more than any one else. Then Kari pulled hem back and whispered, "remember TK he was only ten, he was to young to know any better."

Then they quieted down for the rest of the story waiting in anticipation. Then Matt continued "but lucky for me my dad came home early, and saw the bottles on the floor, and took me to hospital. And that was that. O and don't do that charcoal doesn't taste that good, and that's what they give you to make you throw up the chemicals." Matt finally looked up and realized that he had just confessed to them that he attempted suicide.

There was silence for what seemed like hours and Mimi had to say something and did. "Well that was a tearjesker..But Matt its your turn. And no offence try to bring the sprit up a bit." Mimi said very sincerely, she was also aware that Matt was very capable of doing so.

"O ya, sorry. Ok I guess will go with Kari this time." Matt said a little unsure of himself at the moment.

"...Um...Da...no tru...ok dare." Kari stumbled out.

"Aright, what could be the grossest thing I could do?" Matt quizzed himself, as Kari shuttered. "I have it now, I time to kill to birds with one stone." Now Kari knew that this wasn't good, "you have to French Tai."

"**What the hell?...No...No...Hell no," **Tai started to scream.

"Don't you mean three bird. I don't want my girlfriend kissing her older brother." TK plead.

"Ok I guest I let you off but you still have to kiss some one...lets see." Matt said. Kari now knowing that there would be nobody worst than Tai.

They all just sat there in anticipation and then just like that he said, "Sora."

"What?" Both Kari and Sora asked, "you heard me kiss my girlfriend." The room was now busting up in laughter well all except the two girls. "See TK, that's how you make a dare," Tai managed to say thought the laughing.

Then just like that Kari gave Sora a peck on the cheek, then they both laughed at there victory. "You never said how," the two girls laughed.

The rest of the night had a lot less action, it was dominated by truth, but with a few kisses, and nasty drink this dares. After the game they all gotten ready for bed, and decided that they was just going to watch a movie while they slept in the front room. The chose to watch Dogdeball, this was more Tai's choice than any one else's, but they weren't complaining.

Sora and Matt shared a sleeping bag, Sora wearing a blue nighty, Matt just wearing some gray sweat pants and a black wife beater.

Mimi also was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, this made Joe very happy to say the least. Joe was wearing a matching blue button up shirt, and pants.

Izzy was wearing a large green shirt and some blue shorts.

Kari slept in her bed wearing a pink night gowned. TK who was sleeping on her floor was wearing a yellow t-shirt and light blue shorts.

Tai who was also sleeping in his bed was only wearing some white boxers and a sleeveless white shirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the group said there good byes and went on there way.

Mimi and Joe took the subway home with little conversation, until the end when Joe had asked Mimi if she wouldn't mind calling hem latter that night. And of course she didn't refuse, in fact she liked talking to Joe since he seemed to be up beat.

Izzy's mom came to pick hem up and took hem to he favorite computer store so that he could upgrade his graphics card.

Sora had gotten a ride home from Matt, with TK. On there way to dropping TK off Sora finally called them on why they were so upbeat, not that she didn't like to see them happy, she loved it but as happy as they were aside from Matt's suicide confession was a bit suspicious. She knew that if she just asked Matt she might not receive the whole truth, not that he would lie to her, which he couldn't, but TK would always spit the info out.

TK answered with something that made her just burst inside with joy. He had told her that there parents had finally worked through their problems and were getting back together. When she look over to see that Matt had the single biggest smile that she ever seen hem make she knew it was true, and she thought that their finally getting what they deserve, a family.

Later that night. "Hello," Sora said happily.

"Hay baby, what could I do for you this great night?" Matt joyfully asked.

Sora thought 'o I hope so much that this continues.' "Well I just wanted to know if you had received an invitation to a school project?"

"Well ya I gotten one but I don't think that I'm going." Matt replied.

"You have to this a once in a life time opportunity, you know." Sora had retorted.

"Ya that's what the card says but they do lie allot, and besides I should already be getting a scholarship. So why would I want to go on some stupid trip, to some dumb house?" Matt calmly said.

"Well if you don't go then I guess that I'm just going to have to find another boy to keep my company." Sora said trying to get Matt jealous.

"Guest so," Matt said just to here her reaction.

"Ok I give in to that one, but you are coming whether you want to or not." Sora said firmly.

"Really I think that sounds like a challenge. So how you going to make me go?" Matt asked looking forward to this one.

"I'll let my dad know that-" Sora was cut off, though it wasn't even going to be something bad.

"No you can't," Matt said knowing that it wouldn't take much to make hem hate Matt.

"Then does that mean your coming?" Sora asked lovingly.

"Yes," Matt grunted.

"Good see you then," Sora proudly said know that he was her's.

"Then what about tomorrow?" Matt asked confused.

"It is tomorrow silly, you had better start packing. Remember its going to be two weeks." Sora helpfully added.

"Well then, that my queue to start packing, love ya, bye," Matt ended it there.

"Love you to, bye." Sora said.

Mean while on another line.

"Hi Jim, is Joe there?" Mimi asked. She called enough to distinguish the deference in there voice.

"Ya hold on I'll go and get hem," Jim who was Joe's older brother said. After a couple minutes. "You still there?" Jim asked.

"Ya," Mimi answered wondering why Joe wanted to talk to her so bad.

"He was just in the shower he'll be out in little bit," Jim said. "So Joe seemed really nervous to talk to tonight. Do you know maybe why?" Jim asked knowing his little brother really wanted to talk to Mimi.

"I have no clue. I was about to ask you the same," Mimi said.

"Not really. But be a bit genital with hem. You know if he makes a fool of his-self, ok?" Jim said.

"Of course, you know that I would dream of hurting hem." Mimi demanded.

"O here he comes," Jim said.

"Hi Mimi thanks for calling me," Joe nervously muttered.

"That's fine you know that your good for a talk," Mimi said trying to ease the tension.

"I wanted to ask. No I wanted to tell you...no I wanted you know something," Joe said looking for that perfect combination of words.

"O...k...Then just spill it. Don't be worried I'm not going to look at you any deferent Joe." Mimi stated.

"No, I want you to look at me differently." Joe softly said.

"O...k...Then how did you want me to look at you?" Mimi questioned.

"I wanted...you...to look at...me...like...-"Joe was hardly able to get it out.

"Just spit it out Joe. It's not li-" Mimi was cut off.

"**I want to be your boy friend,"** Joe blurted without the control of his voice.

".."Mimi went silent. For a while.

"I'm sorry I know you don't feel the same way." Joe said hanging up the phone before she could answer, and ran to his room. Were he cry his self to sleep.

Jim walked in later that night and covered his younger brother up, and hoped that he would be alright in the mourning. Jim also hoped that he would be able to participate in the school project as well as he would like to.

End chapter 1. The invite

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: rape, language, torture, death

Chapter 2: The arrival

"So Izzy what'd ya want to talk to me about?" Tai asked. 'He always wants to talk to me,' Tai thought.

"I just wanted to know what you think about this...school...project?" Izzy asked, knowing that this couldn't possible be the school's idea.

"I really have no clue what this is about. Just mite be me," Tai said.

"No I don't think that it is just you. The note was quite descrete, they hardly mentioned where this, project as they called it, is located." Izzy said and thought 'it was some where up north.'

"You think to much Izzy, we'll find out all about it Monday." Tai sighed.

"You ready?" Izzy checked.

"I'll get ready tomorrow," Tai added sleepily.

"Today's Sunday Tai," Izzy reminded.

"Your point...is?" Tai said.

"That tomorrow morning." Izzy had said with a hint of irritation.

"oh...**oh...shit...**see ya." Tai said hanging up.

'He so forgetful. And I love hem soo much,' Izzy thought.

-----------------------------------------------

"Wake up, tai," Kari hollered.

"epee...gooo away," Tai squeaked.

At that point Kari had enough. Kari walked over to were Tai was sleeping and blue her whistle as loud as she could right in Tai's ear.

Tai was then awake, totally confused at what had happened only knowing his ear was ringing. "What'd you do that for ya jerk-off," Tai angrily said.

"Jerk-off huh. That's interesting. How cou-" Kari said being cut off.

"Just shut up alright?" Tai sighed.

"Well then get ready and go. You don't want to be late do you?" Kari trying to help Tai along.

"_You don't want be late do ya?"_ Tai muttered under his breath. Then started to get dressed in a pair of blue sweat pants with yellow stripes, and a matching sweater. After that he picked up his two big duffle bags filled with the belongings that he mite need during his two week trip.

On Tai's way out to get into the car with his mom Kari muttered under her breath, "no I don't wanta be late, but that for a different reason."

"What'd ya say Kari?" Tai asked not fully able to hear her.

"Have a good time Tai," Kari giggled.

"Ya whatever. Just promise me that you and T.K. aren't going to go any further than kissin alright, it wouldn't be good for you to be late that way if. Ya know what I mean?" Tai asked thinking about the way the Ishida's were with girl's but knowing that T.K. would respect her and not push it.

"I wont Tai you know that," Kari sighed, glade that her mom had already been in the car so she couldn't hear their conversation.

"I know, see ya Kari," Tai said.

"Bye Tai, love ya," Kari said getting ready for her day at school. At that point Tai was out with his stuff, going down the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------

Upon Tai's arrival he knew most of them. There was Izzy with his laptop on his back and a 4 dark green suit cases. Then there was James who was one of the bench warmers on his soccer team, but Tai liked him because he always tried his hardest to do well, but he looked for the most part clumsy on the field. But inspire of the way he played, he is also considered the brains of the team and was the tutor for most of the players who couldn't keep up in school work, Tai never used him though he used Izzy for that. He had one big suit case that was gray with a handle and wheels that he could pull.

Then as he gotten out of the car noticed Sora standing there with her purple 5 piece collection of bags. Tai thought that she looked nervous so he decided to see want was up, when he noticed, Alice. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad, she was quite the snob that even Mimi would have trouble contending with. She had a set of pink bags sitting in front of her that her driver had pulled out for her, her parents where the CEO's of two different company's so she was spoiled.

Before he could reach Sora he then noticed Tara who was an outstanding student, with straight A's. Tai thought that she would be perfect for Izzy, but they where both in their own little world, she preferred plants, and let it be known where ever she went. But Tai thought that it was unfortunate that she already had a boyfriend Tim, who was standing next to her holding hands. They had matching bags the only difference is the shade of them, Tara had 4 lime green while Tim had a 3 plain green. Tim was a small quiet kid who didn't voice his opinion often but some how told Matt of all people he liked Tara, and Matt did what Matt does and made him ask Tara to a school dance. Tai to this day couldn't figure out why Tim could open up to Matt but never questioned it seeing as how happy they are together.

The Joe out of the corner of his eye Tai spotted Joe tripping over his brown suit cases, two to be exact. And saw Kevin laugh at Joe up. Kevin was just as old as Joe but less clumsy, and less nice. After helping Joe up he smacked him in the back of the head and spat "loser." Most the time Tai would have said or done some thing in Joe's defense but noticed that he didn't continue, and left Joe alone. Kevin brought 5 black bags.

Then moving closer he saw Mimi complaining to the older man about how much she could bring to this project as it would be called. 'What'd she expect, she has to have at least thirty suite cases,' through their were only about twenty big pink suit cases. They aloud 4 matching bags and 3 suit cases. She was being restrained by an upper classmen named Samantha, Sam for short. Sam didn't have as much she just had two black backpacks. Sam was one of the kids in the marching band, she played the trombone, but she had a passion for the saxophone, she could play both well. Most guys would like to go out with her but she already has a girlfriend.

At that point Sora really started to get visible nervous until she saw Matt's black Corvette pull into the parking lot were they where all presently standing. He then proceeded to park. When he did so he walk to his trunk were he pulled out two black duffle bags, 2 suit cases, and the pulled out a guitar case, not long enough for his base so Tai thought that it must be his acoustic.

After Matt pulled up Tai was relieved to see the tension drop in his long time friends eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

A while later after they had gotten on all the luggage the students began to file into the bus, Tai and Izzy in the front, Tim and Tara behind, with Mimi and Alice on the other side, Samantha and James where sleeping in the back of them, Kevin on one side, Joe on the other sitting in front of Sora and Matt who sat with their arm around each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"How did your band respond to you taking this, this thing what ever it is?" Sora asked Matt just as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

---------Flashback----------------------------------

"I kinda said that I would go on this project," Matt mumbled.

"_No way Matt caved in, never would have thought that he could cave to Sora,_" Akira Said sarcastically as he tuned his guitar.

"Dude you are so whipped," Yataku said behind the drums.

"Shut up I'm not whipped," Matt said blushing. "(sigh) I'm just, considerate," Matt said.

"Ha, dude, what's the deference?" Takashi laughed as he walked to his keyboard.

--------end flashback--------------------------------

"They were, well," Matt tried to find the right words, "fine with it."

"Oh.. Ok.. Well I'm glad that you came." Sora said.

------------------------------------------------------------

About 11 hours later the group of teens had arrived at their destination, way out in the middle of no were. As they reached the mansion, it was night out with a full moon completely illuminating the mansion gates. Brick walls with moss crawling up the walls, with rusted metal gates that looked as though they were spears stuck into the ground. As the giant gates opened slowly the group of kids had begun to have second thoughts about this supposed project, all thinking simultaneously 'what did I get into.'

Then suddenly the giant gates slowly opened with a loud squeak along the way. As the bus had enter the rusted gates they started back to there previous positions shutting them off from the world or the forest as it would be.

"Wow, that's a big house." Joe said in amazement.

"I think its more of a mansion, then a house." Izzy corrected.

The more they pulled up they noticed that this mansion had little color, "this place needs a serous make over." Alice pointed out.

Then they pulled into the drive way when they noticed that Izzy's first analyses of the place was nowhere near the enormity of the actual place, "if fixing this place is our project then we're going to need a lot more time, and if that is the case you can count me out," Kevin informed.

When they started getting out of the bus they noticed that there was a van parked in front of the bus were four men had gotten out, with numerous bags. "Ya this place is big ain't it," a Matt had said as he noticed the teens eyes fixated on the mansion.

"How long has this place been abandoned," Sora questioned.

"About 10 maybe 15 years. But the mansion's in surprisingly good conditions," a black hair man said.

"What's this...project thing, all about," Matt asked.

"You don't even want an introduction?" A puzzle red haired woman asked.

"Does your name really matter?" Matt asked.

"Sorry his a little, blunt some times," Joe tried to apologize.

"That ok. It's not like we're staying here anyway," a small brown haired woman sighed.

"But for sake of argument I'm Janet," the red haired woman said pointing at her self.

"I'm Allen, and I'm also the guy in charge," the black haired guy said.

"Well that means I'm Taylor, as luck would have it," the tall blonde haired man raised a hand.

"Kendra is my name, it's a pleasure to see you all," the brown haired woman added.

"What? Why aren't all of you staying?" Sam spat out. "We.. um... have other matters to attend to." The man with the black hair said knowing full well that if they knew the history of this particular house that they wouldn't want to stay ether.

"Yeah right something to attend to. Like, what?" Tim enquired. "We have a, more urgent matter. There's a couple other houses to get out and investigate." The blond hair man blurted.

"Ok then, spill it. Why we here?" Kevin demanded. "Well you kids are probably full aware that this is no ordinary school project," the black man started. Happy that the kids gotten off the subject of why they aren't staying.

"In fact your school didn't even want to ok this project," the blonde informed. "And why's that?" Mimi asked.

"This is kinda.. not.. very.. school related," the brown haired woman said while still unloading some supplies from their van.

"Then what is this related to?" Alice wondered.

"Paranormal activities," the red head said, then added, "do any of you know what that means?" "Ya my dad's a paranormal investigator," Sora chimed while holding Matt's hand.

"We know," the black haired man said. With that the teens look surprised, "what's that look for. Did you think that this is just some random selection?" the blonde tried to comfort.

"Well maybe," Izzy uncharacteristically said, then thought 'stupid Izzy, you should have known better than that to think that this is just some random accurate.'

"No this is no freak thing," black haired man said. "We screened almost all the students to find a, good mixture of students so that when we come back we would have good information to work with."

"Makes a little since, but what info ya lookin for?" Tai asked.

"Paranormal info," the blonde chuckled, "It's kinda what we do."

"I think he meant how are going to get this, info to you?" Matt tried to cover up Tai's question and thought, 'and why am I here? I have a feeling this is really going to suck.'

"We're going to give you cameras. So you can document the activities," the black haired man answered.

"Ooh, letting us use cameras huh, Matt you not only can be a rockstar you can be a movie start," Alice flirted and Matt thought out loud. "Already am."

"What's that mean Matt?" Sora asked, Matt being as sharp as he is thought up something good to say and quickly, "my music video's that all." Then thought, 'what the hell did I mean.'

"If you don't mind we should really start getting all of you kids in side," the blonde hair man rush them. And at that he opened the doors with a squeak that almost pierced his ear drum. They all started to bring their stuff in one at a time. Then when they all gotten in they looked around to see a full furnished building, just a bit dusty. Which was the first thing of all in most of their mind amazed that the place would have a layer of dust since no one was ever around.

They were standing in a large room which was of course the living room or at least one of the many. There were three deferent couches one love tan seat, and a cream colored L shaped couch in the corner, on the other side of the room there was a dark green couch with a wooden frame. There were also paintings that surrounded the room, some of which were disturbing, one was a picture of the Salem Witch Trails, it had the woman burning half way and one of them had a metal calorie around her neck to strangle her self so she would die before the fire consumed her body. Another was one of a man in an Iron Maiden, the blood was coming out the bottom in to a drain, his eyes scream pain. The others looked to be paintings of one of the previous families. Then on the other side of the room was another couch this one not as big as the first, but it was leather and it looked a bit newer than the rest of the stuff in the room.

Once all of the supplies had come into the large room the group of teens were asked if they could sit down for a little while for a brief history of the over sized mansion.

The black haired man started, "this house was built roughly 250 years ago. Since the time that the place was built the owners of the place always thought that the place was to small, so one by one each new owner of this place added till they couldn't afford it any more or they would meet an untimely end."

"People died here?" Alice nervously sputtered.

"More than just a couple," the blonde man started. "In fact there has been around 103 people to be more accurate. And a lot of them didn't just die, most was murder. The way most of them was killed was pretty bazaar. Take for example one of the people was torn apart by wild pig."

"How, the hell that happen?" Matt asked looking a little worried.

"Well that's a weird story," the brown haired woman started. "When the lights went out this one time here. The oldest son went down to turn on the lights, when whack right to the back of his leg, or so that's what we thought happened. And he rolled down the stairs. At this point he was having trouble walking but he managed to turn the lights on to see what had happened to him. Then he saw his dad standing there with a bat in hand, which we believe that was the one used to hit the teen in the back of the leg. Then from out of almost nowhere an pack of three wild pig ran down the stairs and started to eat him and they eventually killed."

(AN: pigs are the only animal that eats through bone, a bore is a pig with horns. So image reaching out to your family for help just to have something bit down through your arm.)

"Now how do know that?" Izzy asked

"His little brother had it in his diary," the red head said. "One thing that was disturbing is that he thought that his brother's screams for help was funny, and he laughed at him while the pigs ate him. The reason why this is disturbing is because there were no previous righting of ill will, or even post writing of hatred, just fond memories. Then there was the rapist." "**The what?**" Tara yelled, they all looked at her. "Rapist," Kevin restated with a grin.

"Yes there was a rapist that used to live in this place," the black haired man said looking around the room. "This guy raped and tortured countless amounts of children. I would describe some of them, but we don't have the time." The group sighed in relief, "let us tell your objectives."

"Ok. First thing that you should get on to is making a map of the house." The blonde said, "but while doing so you kids should the walky talkie's that we packed so that you don't get lost. And it is easy to get lost."

"Ya make sure that you don't get lost, looking for you would in this house would be a pain," the brown haired woman said and the group nodded in unison.

"The others will be on this sheet," she pulled out a piece of paper that was laminated, they looked surprised at the thought of doing something.

"Did you actually think that you'll just be hanging out in this house and get credit for it." The four laughed as they pulled out more of the equipment.

The group had gotten to their feet to see what they where pulling out. Then the older group went back out for a few minutes to get more from their van while the group began to discuses what they had just herd.

"So what d'yall think about this project know?" Tai slyly said with a big grin on his face, at a know standing position.

"Sound's scary, I don't like one bit. I don't know about the rest of you but I want get out of here as fast as possible," Joe said with his knees still shaking from the news that he just herd.

"Sounds like time off from school. I like it, well all but the house we're in," Mimi said yawning and stretching her legs.

"But I'll live," Joe said almost immediately after he herd Mimi liked it.

"I think that this is going to be a prodigious experience," Izzy said. "

I agree, I think that we will grow a lot during this project, or what ever it is," Tara mused.

"You know that if your staying, I'm staying. And I think that this is going to put us in the a position to take care of our selves, not depending our parents for every thing." Tim said as he placed his arm around Tara's waste.

I hope that my hair will be ok, this place couldn't possible have hot, or for that running water," Mimi said dreading the possibility of not keeping her hair perfect.

"No you can't be serious this hell hole has to have running water," Alice whinnied.

"I can already take care of my self, but I think that this will be fun. To see all you other people freak out every time you hear a squeak," Kevin laughed.

"Your just a big jerk Kevin that's all, your just like all the other bullies, what happens when you hear that squeak and scream like a little baby," Sam said getting right up in Kevin's face.

"Who in the hell do you think you are talking to me like that," Kevin said staring straight in her face. "What you going to hit me our something," Sam said in defense.

"You wouldn't be worth my time," Kevin said backing up.

"I think that this will have a profound effect on our team building attributes," James said proudly.

"That's the spirit I like your attitude James," Tai said to his soccer teammate.

"Really?" James said surprised that the captain of his soccer team like his attitude.

"Really," Tai said.

"Well my dad will be interested in this whole experience," Sora said looking at her feet still sitting on the couch.

"Well maybe your dad wouldn't hate me so much if I had a bit more to talk to him about," Matt said as he laced his fingers with hers.

"That's not true my dad doesn't hate you he hardly knows you. And besides that this will give us some good quality time," Sora gave Matt a little wink.

"Interesting thought, I mite have to take you up on that offer if it still stands by the end of the night," Matt said kissing Sora on the lips.

"So that settles that we're all staying," Tai said razing his hand in triumph, while the group gave him a what the hell is he on look.

"That was kinda the plan anyway," Matt said with a bit more then hint of sarcasm, "why else would I or for that matter we be here?"

"Um... I don't..." Tai muttered, while thinking 'why does he always have to do that. I think that he enjoys raining on my parade.'

"Your so clueless Tai," Mimi chuckled, "but that is why you are the Tai we all can't help but laugh with, or at. Your choice," Mimi added making the group laugh.

"With I guess," Tai said uncomfortable.

"That's alright Tai, my little Mattie here just is a bit grumpy from his long ride." Sora said as she placed a hand on his head and started patting his head like a little baby that needed a little comfort.

"_Poor whittle Mattie grwumpy frwom the biggow bus wide,_" Kevin just couldn't resist the urge to insult a guy who thought so much of him self.

"_O biggow Kevy just couldn't think any thingy up on his own, that's so siwwy of you make a babies voiwce as Sorwa,"_ James said mocking Kevin by making the same voice, like a parent talking to a new born child. The rest of the group chuckled knowing that Kevin wouldn't have any thing to say back.

Then in almost a blink of an eye Kevin had gotten nose to nose with James with a glare that made James move back and stumble over his bag that lay behind him. Then Kevin began to laugh at James as he sat on the ground blushing. Then Tai started to help his teammate up from off the ground all the while glaring at Kevin thinking, 'this is going to be a long two weeks if these two clash egos the whole time.'

With the rest of the group just sitting there staring at the what had just happened, '_they sure know how to pick a winner_,' Sam thought.

'At least I'm not the only person the jerk gives hell,' Joe was thinking.

'I wonder how my hair looks,' Alice thought twirling her finger in her hair.

'I think that red hair would look good on my head, while a fist would look good on Kevin's face,' Mimi thought half angrily.

'Men are just brutes, all but my Tim here,' Tara thought squeezing on Tim arm.

'Some on needs to tech this jerk a lesson,' Tim thought with a glace at Tara with a small smile, that she didn't notice.

'What he can't take what he gives, his such an ass-hole,' Sora thought as she took her arm off Matt shoulders.

'Ow I like having her arm there. She must be angry,' Matt thought playfully, then gotten up.

"Hay, dick. If he wont beat you down I'm more then happy to do it for him," Matt said in the quiet room.

Just then they both started to walk toward each other and mete in the middle on an old dusty rug that had a picture of a lion on it.

"You got a big mouth for a little bitch," Kevin retorted think that maybe that would scare him a little, as he stepped closer.

"Listen, your not some body I waste my time on but," Matt said in a clam that shocked Kevin (not scared). "If you think for one second that I'm going to wilt for you, then maybe you should think again," Matt said staring strait into Kevin's eyes thinking, 'if I give this jerk an inch now then he'll take a mile.' They both had their best glare on right at each other, until the door open once again revealing the group of adult's holding a bunch of bags.

"Did any body want to help?" The blonde haired man asked, "you know that this is going to be your supplies for the next two weeks?"

As he finished the young blonde and the teen that had short black hair broke their staring match. The older black haired teen was the tallest of the group, wearing a dark blue hooded sweater that read 'Hate breed' on the back with a skull and cross-bones on the right shoulder. He also had on a pair of faded black baggy jeans. While the blonde teen was wearing a black coat with red strips down the arms and on the chest there was 'TAW' writing. He also had on well fitted black pants.

"WE'RE STAYING," Tai yelled as the bushy haired teen started to run out the door. He had on a blue jump suit with yellow strips going down the arms and legs.

"Does that mean all of us, because I don't want to brake a nail." Alice whinnied as she gotten up off the couch dusting her very faded blue jeans that hugged her legs to show off the shape. Her coat that she had on was a light blue color.

"Does she always have to whine," Tara asked her boyfriend who shared brown hair, though hers was much longer it was down a little ways past her shoulders. It would have been down to the bottom part of her back but she had a foot taken off for cancer victims wigs.

"(sigh) only when she has to do some thing," Tim smiled at his love who was wearing a denim blue long skirt that went down to her ankles. Also having on a green coat. Tara smiled back to her boyfriend that wore a pair of kaki tan pants, with a dark-green coat on that went to the middle of his hips. At the same moment they were thinking about how lucky they were to have each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they finally finished bringing all of the equipment out from the vans trailer.

"I think I broke a nail," Alice murmured. "I think I have two," said Mimi.

"Ok kids," the black haired man started. "If you thought that the only thing that you had to do was spend two weeks in the house than you'd be mistaken." The group of teens just stared at him urging him to continue with what he was going to say. "This isn't just a vacation, we are going to be requiring a lay out of the house. Not only that but a lay out of the back yard, that is going to be a bit harder, but you have two weeks to get this done."

"Inside these boxes," the brown haired woman pointed at the 12 metal boxes. "There are cameras, for each of you. These are for you to document what you see and do the house, obviously. These will also be a part in your project. We'll be requiring at the very lest 24 hours of footage."

"This is a book on the history of the house," the red haired woman grabbed one of the 12 books and held in the view of the group. "This will help you further understand the house in its entirety. The book contains facts about the, things, that happened in this house. Some diary enters, including the little brothers."

"What things are we talking about?" Tim asked.

"Things that your just going to have to read now isn't it," the blond man said. "Since its my turn to talk and all the big stuff had been said, I guess that must mean that I'll be talking about the importance of food management. I start by saying we left you with more food then you'll probably eat. But remember that if you run out, tough luck."

"_Very reassuring, thank you so much for that information, never would have guessed. I thought if we ate all the food they'd be more._" James sarcastically said.

"Well that about it, I think that you kids should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," the black haired man stressed. "The rooms are up the stairs on the 2nd floor," he said and pointed out a stair case. "You mite want to stay pair up in your rooms, the night can get a little scary."

The group of teens was a little in question of the some what vague directions that the older group gave them. Then the older group started to file out of the front door. As Izzy started to run out behind them, when he notice that the bus had already left. Izzy's thought ' this isn't right the bus should leave till we all decide that this is a reasonable situation for us.'

Then as the older group gotten completely into the van they just left. Izzy knew at this time there was something that they wasn't telling the group but then thought that nothing can be done now. As he turned around he noticed that Sam had also ran out right behind him.

Izzy asked "Why didn't they give us any way of communication?"

"This is a little weird, but you know gotta roll with the punches now," Sam said as she started to walk Izzy back into the house.

"What if one of us gets hurt then how are we going to _roll with the punches._" Mimi asked. As she too followed Izzy out.

------------------------------------------------

Later that night as the group had their bed arrangements. Tai, Izzy, and Joe in a large room just up the stairs and to the left. The room had 3 beds, 2 on the right side and 1 on the left. The one on the left was Joe's bed, on the other side Izzy and Tai laid. "Hay, listen you guys I know your nervous but don't worry they wouldn't just leave us hear to die," Tai said trying to keep their hopes up.

On the right side of the hall, Kevin slept by himself. He thought, 'I don't need them, do I. I'll be just fine by my self.'

Down the hall on the left Tim and Tara slept in twin beds. "Do you think that we'll get along well enough to get this project done?" Tara asked looking for comfort in the right place, "of course we will," Tim answered 'as if we have a choice.

On the right side James and Sam shared a room. "So what's your family like?" James asked as they continue small talk into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------

At the part of the hall were it turned Matt and Sora shared a king sized bed. "See I told you this would work to our advantage," Sora said.

"What advantage?" Matt asked unsure. "You know some private time to our selves."

"Ok, the private time might be a good thing, but when did you tell me that?" Matt asked.

"What do you mean might?" Sora questioned back.

"Nothing, is it alright if I stop talking. Ya know to not get in any trouble?" Matt responded with hesitation.

"You know it might be for the best if you do shut up." Sora faked anger.

"Don't tell me your mad?" He asked getting a bit nervous.

"You know I am." Still she keeps the fake anger going.

"I knew you were crazy," Matt said and thought ' hope she not really mad, other wise she'd be pissed know.'

"You remember that big couch in the living room?" Sora said acting even madder.

"Ya." Matt answered as calmly as possible.

"Well maybe any one not crazy should sleep in it," know she was faking irate and doing a very convincing job of it.

"O. Sorry. I hope you know that I was joking. I guess.. I'll see you tomorrow." Matt gotten up and headed for the door, 'I'm such a dumb-ass.'

'Is he actually going to go to the couch, that's what I get for dating him.' "Get back here you idiot." Sora said braking the act.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tai was a sleep dreaming about being in the big soccer game, he was the best and had the ball at the last minute of the game with one opportunity to make the game go into over time.

The crowd roaring cheering for the team captain. Looking to the right seeing his friends screaming their longs out.

Behind them stood his family scream their heart out for him.

---------------------------------

Kevin was having one of the dreams that he would wake up and pitying himself for not having. This was a simple dream a nice thanks given dinner with his mom, who died when he was ten. Seeing his brother playing his video games in the TV in the front room, he died with his mom in a terrible car accident. Seeing his dad happy was truly a joy to Kevin.

But no one could ever know that or for that matter would ever know that he had his entire life stolen from him that fateful day that change him and his life forever.

-----------------------------------------

Sam's dream was infect much different than Kevin's instead of dreaming about family she dreamt of her first love.

A blond haired girl of 14 years of age, her breast were perky as she laid across the red silk sheets of the bed. "Come get me," she giggled to her loving partner, grabbing her slender frame gliding her hands through the light brown hair. Kissing at her caller bone as Sam squealed in delight.

------------------------------------------

A small 8 year old boy with brown hair stumbles down the stares to see what all the commotions about only to find his parents standing next to some people that looked familiar.

"Izzy your up, oh well. Your parents are here to pick you up." He gazed into the eyes of the woman he thought to be mom only to nod as a response.

---------------------------------------------

"3...2...goal...The games over the Falcons win. THEY WIN IT ALL THANKS TO NUMBER 45'S CLUCH SHOOTING." The team razed James on there shoulders congratulating James for breaking a school record for most points scored ever in a soccer game at 12.

"Speech…. Speech…. Speech," the large crowd kept chanting. James had no problem indulging the crowd

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU. But I couldn't have done it with out the help of my awesome team." Then gave the them the normal speech 'it all worked today,' and 'they were good but it was our day'.

---------------------------------------------

Tara was sitting in the forest waiting for her loving boyfriend with her adoring family. Her dad was wrestling with her little brother both laughing in pure joy. Her mom was sitting on top of a stool in front of a half painted canvas simple in its beauty but yet to be complete. Her gaze turning slightly as she felt the presence of another completely at ease.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sir she ready and its not going to wait," a concerned nurse yelped to the young doctor.

"Coming," Joe said to the distraught nurse.

"Clean the baby so the lucky parents can hold their lovely son," Joe said to a composed nurse as he almost ran out of the room.

Following the nurse at a rather quick pace the entered a room in were a young couple was franticly trying to come up with answers for the situation at hand.

"How is she?" Joe asked and almost before he could ask the question the nurse said "she ready." As he said that Joe came to the realization of who this young couple is.

"TK, we need you to comb down. Kari, your going to need to push for me."

---------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a one hour, one person special."

All the people turned their attention to the speakers.

"Mimi this is your day you get anything you can get your hands on for the next hour." Mimi rushed into her favorite store Only mine, Sorry'.

Oddly enough she found a shopping cart in the store. Throwing all the things she thought that you could die for in the cart as she sped to the next store with every body moving out of her way cheering her on. Then she turned the corner.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Jake I'm sooo sorry," on her knees begging for his forgiveness.

"SO WHAT IF YOUR SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I COULD HAVE BEEN THINKING GOING OUT WITH YOU," Jake yelled.

Jake shouted back. "It… it… was an, accident,"

Amanda said hopeful. This irritated Jake even more than he was be for, "Do you think I'm an idiot?" Matt asked, "of course not how can you say that?"

"Go away will you. Your mere presence is giving me a head ach." Jake said holding his head. With that Amanda ran away never to be scene again.

A crying Jake walks the other direction to his new love. "It's ok baby, I wouldn't do that to you," Alice said wrapping her loving arms around his body.

"I know, how could I be so blind? Could you find it in you hart to forgive me?" Jake said as he cried on her shoulder.

"Already done."

-------------------------------------------------

CRACK! BANG! CRACK! In the mist of the greatest tennis game ever being played Sora the one leading over her rival from the Tokyo high school for the gifted, glanced in the direction of her friends and saw them screaming their lungs out for her with her family in the mix.

The game continued for hours nether willing to give an inch, in this heat battle she noticed the empty seat of her boyfriend and almost cried until she heard hem cheering for the fence behind her. With new found resolve she slam her tennis rack as hard as she could, sending the ball flying into the top left corner of the tennis court. And her opponent for the night just couldn't quiet make it. The crowd roared in delight of accomplishment and hoisted her upon their shoulders.

---------------------------------------------------

"Will you marry me?" a young black haired man ask his hope to be bride the question.

"Yes.., Oh YES.., YESSSS!" shouted the over joyed lady. The restaurant almost stood silent in anticipation during the event, and after the answer they gave a respectful standing ovation. The young couple stood blushing accepting the congratulations.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Is that the best you got?" A teen stood in front of millions of fans screaming till their voices went out.

"That's better, _This is my life its not what it was before,_" the teen stood sing to the acoustic guitars playing as the mass cheered even louder as the choirs played.

"_These are my words, That I've never said before" _as the choirs continued his eyes moved to the side of the stage were his lovely girlfriend danced.

As he was moving his eyes scanning the crowd he noticed his little brother in the front row making faces at him trying to get hem to laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------

11:55 pm

Tai missed. what how do I miss.'

Tai then looked to his team mates for some comfort only to find them giving him a hard look, telling him that they knew he choked.

"Um. I don't know what to say?" Was all Tai managed to say, as he fell to his butt in complete disarray.

Feeling the eyes of the crowd boring into him. He let his head fall in between his legs as he began to sob about his miss opportunity when he herd a voices that sounded like Matt's say, "see he choked, like he does in every thing. Aren't you glad you chose me instead of this pathetic loser."

He then herd the response to this voice in the voice of what he thought to be Sora's voice say, "yes I am. Tai such a bone head I don't know why he even crossed my mind. God I must have been dumb."

Tai looked up to find that it indeed was Sora and Matt talking right beside him.

"God it looks like we razed two girls," he saw his dad say to his mom.

"Listen if I had a choice we would of kept this rat after he almost killed our good one. So his your mess not mine," Tai started to cry uncontrollable.

He then cupped his hand around his ears trying not to hear the insults and laughs, when rock hit him in the back. The people around him saw this and to his dismay they stated to laugh and point, wile looking for a rock of their own to pelt the sobbing teen.

Tai then started to try and get up but found that he couldn't move any thing but his head, he looked down at his body to see why it wasn't working to find that he had some how been taped up in the position he was in. Finding this out he looked to find some one to help him as the crowds started to pelt him unmercifully.

In the mist of the pelting he found his little sister Kari had stop the rock, looking up from his position he saw that she had something in her hands.

She then revealed a piece of glass wrapped in cloth, and she started to shove it into his side, only to find himself waking in a cold sweat.

--------------------------------------------------------

As Kevin came to sit with his family at the traditional thanks givens day dinner he noticed that his mom and brother didn't join them at the dinner table and asked his dad about the situation only to be answered with.

"You little shit. YOU ALREADY KNOW. Why do you do this to boy? Did I do something wrong?" As his dad started crying Kevin placed a hand on his back only to be greeted with a laugh.

The laugh that meant it was punishment time.

A hand from the now laughing man reached out and sled down the teens body. Then his eyes flue open as a stream of tears started to fall from his face.

--------------------------------------------------

As Sam's eyes slowly slid open from her moment of bliss from her beloved she noticed that there had been more than just herself and her girlfriend in the room finding there to be a camera in one of their hand laughing as she found her arms bound to the bed with no room for movement.

"Finally worth something." Her first love said as to men started disrobing in front of her.

"What's.., going on?" Sam stammered out. "Our little movie. You don't remember?"

Laughing the short lady walked out as the two men made their way to her. Sam couldn't take it one minute longer and woke her self up rather crudely.

-------------------------------------------------

"Wait? Pick up this little shit?" A young Izzy was staring at his dad wondering why he didn't want to bring him home with them.

"You can't leave him. We don't want him ether. It was yours so you take it." Izzy's aunt demanded. Tears were now starting to roll down the young child's eyes hearing his parents and aunt fight over who would take him.

"We're leaving it hear so do what you want with it." Why are they calling me it,' sobbing the young boy woke up from his rather disturbing dream think was that how they left me.'

----------------------------------------------------------

"The other team was incredible but it was just our day," James said in being the good captain he was.

As he continued his speech he started to realize that the people stopped listening, instead they were looking at hem like a piece of meat.

James slowly started to back away from the mike turning around to see his teammates staring right at the teen trying to decipher what to do to their beloved captain. Soon he realized that his arms were being tied behind his back, as he turn once again he found hem self not able to move anymore.

Now in fear and confusion he felt a bite on his caller bone. Crying out in pain he open his eyes for the first time to night and realize it was an, interesting dream to say the least.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning to her gaze around to the person she loved the most.

Tara soon found that as she turned her head to see who had a comforting grip on her arm she noticed as she turned her head that the forest she thought was so beautiful was being burning.

Finally hoping to finding the person she held so dear amongst the confusion, she found a little girl crying on her arm.

The little girl had red hair with blue eyes stared at her with pools of tears running down hear eyes she murmured "help me, please find my mommy and daddy."

Tara couldn't but feel the need to help her find her parent at any cost, "ok., honey could you tell me were you seen them last."

The terrified little girl just nodded and pointed over in the direction of the black patch amongst the burning forest. Strangely she found that she wasn't burnt as she walk through the black patch, into a prairie that was filled with black flowers that was bleeding through the spores.

"Is this were they are?" Tara asked the little girl.

"No, I just wanted to kill you my self," with that the little girl jumped at her with a knife in hand. Awake and utterly freaked she found herself awake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I see the head," Joe said as he seen a bulge coming from her lower extremities.

Blood started to pour from her hole then Kari started laughing, "see what you get for cheating on me TK." "What are you talking about?" TK asked watching in horror as more blood came out.

"That little tramp Yolie, YOU FUCK HER!" Kari screamed as more blood was coming. "Listen it doesn't matter what TK and Yolie did, I need you to push so we could get this baby out," TK nodded in agreement.

"No I don't think I'm going to push," Kari laughed, "no I think I'll continue to squeeze and squeeze until I feel like stopping."

"Oh god please," TK begged, "please stop, I'll do any thing."

Joe watched in horror of what was happening to the poor baby, as more and more blood came out, Joe started to feel wheezy almost like barfing.

"I think I'm done," Kari laughed as she pushed. Joe rushed over to the baby and noticed that the head was collapsed, the poor little bloody body mangled.

All Joe could do is silently cry for the baby as he woke up with an overwhelming sense of grief.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Running from store to store filling her cart, Mimi started to notice all of the other people in the mall were starring at her.

At first there was a problem, Mimi being Mimi had always gotten stares, but the look they were giving her was deferent then the usual looks she had gotten. Usually the looks were more like their jaw hitting the floor, not this.

They weren't just looking at her like a piece of meat, though she has been looked at like that, a few to many times for her comfort. The look that they were giving her was like every one else was in on the joke, waiting for her to realize what was happening.

"Ok what is it? Is there something in my hair?" Mimi bluntly said. The only thing they did was shake their heads, how annoying.'

"Are you going to tell me or are we going to play twenty questions?" Mimi asked with her anger level rising rapidly.

"No your going to have to see for your self," a short teen with dark black hair said. "Their waiting so try and hurry up will you. Their in the front of the mall," the teen added.

Mimi eager to see what this was all about, made her way to the front of the mall, noticing that the closer she got the crowd seemed to get thicker. Coming to the she noticed a large crowd had assembled around a stage, the stage had a big black curtain around it.

She was walking around the second story to get a better look at this stage when the curtains dropped revealing her parents.

With guns in their hands, what are they doing with those they strongly dip.' Cut off from her thoughts they quickly razed the guns to their head and pulled the trigger jolting awake.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Already done," Alice said in her forgiving voice.

"What?" Jake questioned.

"I forgive you," Alice reassured him.

"I wasn't taking to you." Jake said in disgust staring strait into her eyes.

"You., wasn't." Alice said confused and flustered.

"Hell no! What would make you, you of all people think I would even think of wanting your forgiveness," Jake said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"Maybe the fa," Alice said starting to get angry but was cut off in mid sentence.

"Listen you two bit whore nobody wants you, all they want is your money. Are you blind," Jake said staring strait into her eyes in a stern look saying I'm serious.

"Ok I'll make a deal with you," Jake smiled devilishly.

"O., k., I gu," Jake cut the teary eyed girl off again.

"Ok deal is, are you listening, be sure that your paying attention. Here's the deal, if I want to get an STD ,or if I feel like sleeping with a wale, I'll call you," Jake laughed at her misery.

Now crying completely Alice woke up trying to shake the feeling of emptiness she got when thinking of her weight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd had Sora on their shoulders cheering her glorious victory. Her eyes wondering the crowd searching for her loved ones, then out of the corner of her eyes she saw blurs but she could distinguish that one was Tai due to the puff of hair on his head.

Tai had caught her full attention as she turned her head to see what he was doing and for that he was covered in blood laughing.

"Let me down," Sora hollered to the crowd now worried about Tai.

But the crowd wasn't listening to her pleads they just stopped cheering witch worried Sora to the point of crying, the crowd watched in amusement as Sora did so. As they kept walking with Sora on the top they started to mover her to the front of the crowd.

"PLEASE PUT ME DOWN," Sora screamed to the not listing masses. Then from out of no were she was rudely thrown down to the ground on her face, as she slowly gotten to her knees.

Sora bore wittiness to her Tai standing over a bloody Matt.

As Matt started getting up another kick landed square in his ribs making him cough out blood. The crowd then started cheering for more, and so Tai stood over a bloody and broken Matt he pulled out a bloody knife that had already plunged into his side once before.

"Tai please," Sora cried, "please don't."

And with that Tai slit Matt's throat, Matt started to cough violently as he bleed to death.

Shutting her eyes wish that this was all just a bed dream she was relieved to see that it was in fact, but couldn't help her the pain.

-------------------------------------------

As the restaurant had come up congratulating the young couple Tim was fill with the joy of having a wife to call his own.

After the congratulations subsided rather quickly he noticed a worried look on his fiancé's beautiful features he had to ask, "what's wrong?"

"Well I kinda think that we mite be rushing into this," Tara said as Tim's hart sank.

"It's ok if you don't want to get married," Tim said unsure if he believed his own words.

"Well that's all well and good and every thing but I would not even go out with a loser like you," Tara calmly said.

"Oh," Tim said feeling his hart brake. "You know I think that it would be better for the both of us if you could kill yourself," Tara said cupping Tim's face sweetly.

"Please do this I think that it would be best for you know every one," Tara tried to reason. Tim shocked and hurt by the request of the person he thought to be his true love, he started to weep uncontrollable.

Waking finally from the pitiful dream with the anchor still attached to his hart, he was hurting and confused about the meaning of the nightmare.

--------------------------------------

As Matt started to laugh from the faces his little brother had made the song continued, with out missing a beat.

Matt then realized what this meant, he had been lip singing the enter show. The millions grew quiet the tension between him and the crowd grew to an unnerving level.

He could feel his checks getting redder, as the song played on, "_Somebody shake me 'cause I, I must be sleeping._"

As he scanned the side of the stage he saw his girlfriend laughing, how could she, this isn't funny.' At that moment the crowd started laughing and swarmed the stage.

"Dude we don't play with people who lip sing. Hahahaha," Akira mocked, "you are so out of the band."

Watching his band mates walking off the stage Matt wondered how could things get any worse?' Then as if on cue, the security stared to move off from the front railing leaving nobody between him and his in raged fans.

Matt then started to make his way off stage only to find his girlfriend in the arms of Tai. What in the,' Matt's thoughts were cut off by the sounds of thousands of angry girl screaming for his blood. Not wanting to give them his blood they were desiring so much to get, he started to run as fast as his legs would carry but trip over his guitar cored sending him crashing to the floor.

Struggling to get up he felt a rope tighten around his neck, he then suddenly woke up wondering what went wrong.

12:00 am

End of chapter 2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

Lyrics: Staind's So Far Away' on The 14 Shades of Gray' cd

This is my first fanfic, so be, honest. Is it to long? Maybe not good? Bad dialog? Why also helps? Thank and I hope that you enjoyed.


	3. Ch 3, Day 1, GTKY

Chapter 3: Day 1, Getting to Know You

12:01 am

"Are you awake?" A tired Sora ask meekly.

"Ya," Matt said weakly. "Why are you up?"

"I had a nightmare," Sora said, then felt Matt's arms tighten around her waist. "InitIwonareallygoodgameoftennis, thenIsawTaibloodyandhebeatyouthenhekilledyou, oh it was awful." Sora rambled very quickly.

Matt laid there with his arms around her waist trying to decode what she had just said. "Why are you up?" Sora asked.

"Um, about the same thing," Matt said softly. "What was it about?" Sora asked thoughtfully.

"I don't remember," Matt lied. "Oh, ok lie to me then," Sora said getting rather upset.

"Its not that I don't want to tell you. Its just not a," Matt said before getting cut off. "Don't tell me big deal cause it is," Sora said getting up out of Matt's arms. "If you think that its not. Ugh your so frustrating," Sora said sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Ok, you win. Just come back to bed," Matt said while sitting up trying to and rapping his arms around her pulling her back to bed. "Ok I was playing in a concert and then started laughing. But the song played on without me singing. Then the crowd gotten upset, stormed the stage and you were laughing and so was my band then you kissed Tai and something went around my throat." Matt said almost like it meant nothing.

"Now was that so hard?" Sora asked. "Yes, it was," Matt said pouting.

"Your so cute when you pout, so I'm going to make you do it more," Sora joked. "Your so mean," Matt said with a fake pout.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

7:30 am

Matt had gotten up, more from routine then any thing else. He was used to getting up by himself, his dad was usually gone by the time that he would have to get up. That said he was still a bit sleepy.

As he sat up he looked over to the girl sleeping on her side in the bed he was just in. he then gave her a little kiss on the cheek and covered her up.

Matt walked out of the room that he was sleeping in wearing black sweat pants and a grey tee-shirt. Looking around he noticed that only one door was open that one of the teens slept in last night. As he approached it he noticed that it was Kevin's door was the one open.

Then he stumbled down the stares, as he made his way to the kitchen he couldn't help but think that the people making the paintings of the burning women were sick but that was all the thought he put into it.

Turning the corner he saw Kevin sitting in a pair of green basketball shorts with a black tank top.

"What'ya eatin?" Matt asked in a dry voice.

Kevin just ignored him, which didn't angry Matt seeing as on how it was to early for him to care. So Matt decided to drop the question and get some thing to eat himself.

"Smells good," Kevin said, sniffing the air which was full of the smell of Matt's bacon.

"Talking are we?" Matt sarcastically said.

"Maybe, why are you up any way pretty boy?" Kevin asked.

Matt shrugged and said "habit, hungry?"

"Yes, well, a little. Habit huh, nice habit blondie," Kevin said.

"Why the tude?" Matt asked. Visible catching Kevin off guard.

"Don't get cocky with me." Kevin said firmly.

"What?" Matt said a little louder than he anticipated, "cocky, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Your getting all high and mighty with me!" Kevin said standing up saying just under yelling.

"What ever," Matt said while standing over his cooking bacon. "Still hungry, or am I to high and mighty to make a little more?"

Kevin just grumbled and bit his lip, still hoping to get a bite to eat. "Can you make enough for one more?" Tara said gesturing to herself.

"Ok how much you want?" Matt asked hoping she didn't have a big appetite.

9:30 am

Sora opened her eyes to find that Matt was in bed any longer and she was tucked in. So that it clicked in her head that he had gotten up on his own, which was a relief to her.

She then put on her green shorts underneath her over sized shirt, and then walked trough the door.

A light ice cold breeze blew down the hall in the direction of the drowsy teen to wake her up completely. She looked into the direction the breeze blew to notice that there was a door slightly open to a room just down the hall.

Tilling her head thinking carefully about going down the long hall she decided that there was no risk in shutting the door or the window behind it.

Walking down the hall way she looked at the doors wondering what was behind them.

As she opened the door which she thought that the wind had come from, she noticed that there was no window. So she walked in to examine the room with her own eyes and found it only to have box with a blanket in it. Naturally she thought of a dogs bed but something was wrong, the hair was only on the top of the box.

Kneeling down trying to get a better look, she saw that the hair was longer than a normal dog if it was that small to only take up the small part of the box.

Then the door slammed shut startling her, she fell from the bang. Looking at her hand she found that the hair had a chunk of bleeding skin attached to it.

Throwing the chunk down she stumbled back to the door trying to find the breath to scream but could only stare in disbelief. Blinking and trying to convince her self that it wasn't true she opened her eyes to see that it was just in her head.

'What? Am I really that sick? No, no that was there. I think, I hope. No, no I don't.' Sora thought arguing with her self. Standing up she fumbled around with the door knob and found it, then slowly twisted the it and found her way out.

Running down the hall Sora found her self colliding with a teen with pink hair. "Mimi oh, Mimi," Sora gasp.

"What's the matter Sora?" Mimi asked the visible shaken girl before her.

"A., um., god," Sora said then grabbed Mimi's hand taking her to the room were the incident happened. "Come on I'll show you," Sora said while running down the hall with the slower girl being pulled behind her.

"I, don't think I want to see what ever it is that gotten you so worked up," Mimi said taking in breaths in front of the door.

"No you don't but your going to anyway!" Sora demanded.

"Jesus your so tuning more into Matt everyday," Mimi stated.

"So," Sora said simply pulling the younger girl into to room that she had left. "What could possibly be so great about this room there is nothing here," Mimi observed.

Sora started to pull Mimi closer to the box. After the short time it took for them to make it to the box Sora started to point at the back.

"WOW _Sora this is such a cute box," _Mimi said sarcastically. "_You know my life just wouldn't have been complete without see this awesome box, thank you for this honor._"

"No look closer," Sora said. Mimi did so and Sora said "see I told you."

"Told me what about the dog hair or the flees," Mimi angrily said.

"No that not what that is," Sora said getting closer to examine it once again. "Oh sorry," Sora mumbled.

"What did you think you saw?" Mimi asked her best friend with her head tilted toward her.

"Must have just been my imagination playing tricks on me or some thing like that," Sora said.

Mimi dropped the subject seeing as in how her friend really didn't want to think about that right now by the look she was giving the box, or the blanket she could care less.

They walked down the stares into the kitchen.

Looking around the table that was in the middle of the room she saw Kevin was at the head on the pointing to the other side of the room, Matt was sitting on the right side of the table were there was an unoccupied seat that looked like it was waiting for Sora to fill it.

On the other side Tara was reading the book that the investigators gave to the group with another empty seat, but it was reserved for Tim who was cooking his omelet along side Izzy making himself hash browns.

"Were is Tai, James I think that was his name, and the what ever?" Sora asked obviously not liking Alice.

Mimi started to chuckle a bit when she answered, "when she found out that hot water heater was working she had to take a bath." Mimi said.

"How do we still have hot water?" Sora asked confused.

"Don't ask me?" Mimi said razing her hands.

"To be truthful none of us know, were just kind of glad that its still on," Izzy said. As Sora approached her seat to well sit.

"It's a little freaky though seeing as how there are no care takers that we know of. And James is still sleeping," Tim said.

"So is Tai," Matt said simply as Sora sat down. He then grabbed her hand gently and asked, "are you ok?"

"Ya just a little imagination issue," Sora said convincing herself that it was just that.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked getting into his overprotective mode, Sora thought it was cute but a little annoying.

"Matt you doing it again," Sora said giving Matt a little peck on the check.

"Sorry," Matt said looking down at the table. "Don't be, its good of you to care," Sora said softly.

All eyes went to the couple questioning this new action between the two, Sora noticed this and decide to explain. "He's overprotective, not the worse thing he could be by far, but we help him though that. His little brother mostly, I don't mind much."

"So what are we going to do about this project thing," Sam asked walking out of the front room.

Izzy turned around plate in hand walking to his seat, that was taken by Sora. Not wanting to start any trouble he began to look for a knew seat but he could find one. Matt noticed him looking around the room , then he glanced around the table when he found out the problem.

"Let me make you some thing Sora," Matt said, then thought, 'killing to birds with one sword, no wonder I got the crest of friendship.'

Izzy noticed this and the action was not unrecognized and he would have to thank him latter for that but now was not the time. "I have-," Izzy was cut off rudely.

"What do you have?" Kevin said angered by his own silence, "you don't have any thing. Why would we listen to you-," Kevin this time was interrupted.

"Because we will!" Tai said coming through the doorway that the others came through. "He is in fact the smartest," Tai said walking around the table.

"No that's ok I wouldn't mind listening to his ideas no matter how stupid," Izzy said eating his not so well made meal.

"Since when did we elect you the leader," Kevin asked.

"No body but I'm the only one saying any thing worth hearing," Izzy said rather upset.

"Did you see this room?" Joe said walking out from the room that was on the other end of the kitchen. Looking at the shocked faces he took that as a no.

"Well ok its another front room but this one has a black and white TV, and no we get no reception," Joe said disappointedly.

"That's all that's there," James asked who had been standing at the back of the kitchen for about ten minutes.

"No but-," Joe said feeling a little uncomfortably but was cut off by the teen cooking.

"Izzy just give us your plan alright, Kevin let him, Joe, tell us after Izzy's done. And Sora did you want salt and pepper?" Matt had said getting highly annoyed by the people in the kitchen.

"Ok, well, my plan was two send 2 groups of 5 to each end of this place," the group of teens was watching as Izzy explained his plan.

"Well your plains good and all but there are 12 of us," Tim pointed out. "You only have 10 people doing something."

"I know the other 2 people will take the measurements an-," Izzy was cut off by Tai.

"Since when do we have to do measurements, and of what?" Tai asked slightly confused.

"Since that paper that the investigators left us, and of the length and width of the rooms," Izzy explained getting frustrated at all the interruptions.

"Are you kidding me we have to measure this hell hole to," Kevin spat.

"YES WE HAVE TO MEASURE THIS HELL HOLE NOW WILL YOU JUST LET ME FINISH," Izzy shouted at the group of teens who could only nod in agreement.

"Thank you, now as I was saying." A now composed Izzy was enlightening the group, "ok 2 groups of 5, each end of the house, or whatever you want to call it. And me and some one else stay in the middle taking in the measurements and making the floor plain, like the paper instructed us to do. Every one falling me so far," Izzy asked and the rest of the group nodded in acknowledgement.

"One thing that we also have to consider is that we may not group completely back together for some days," Izzy warned.

"Why not?" Alice asked worried.

"Well by my calculations if we have to come back here every day we wouldn't get near how much information we would need to complete this assignment," Izzy told her along with the group.

"That may be but I don't like that we would be split into three teams," Matt said walking over to Sora with her food in-hand.

"You shouldn't worry its not like were in the dig world," Tai huffed.

"The what world," Tara asked with the other 5 that was not a part of the adventure nodded in agreement to the question.

"We explain later," Izzy said trying to get back to the topic at hand. "One suggestion I have for the team leaders is to spread out with one person in each room. Then just move forward 1 room at a time, so that we could get 5 rooms in for the time of 1. Because we have a massive amount of room to cover," Izzy advised.

"Well don't we need to have one person hold each side," Mimi pointed out.

"That's right," Izzy said rubbing his chin.

"You should just leave it up to the leaders to get the info," Tai suggested.

"Your probably right," Izzy said rubbing his for head.

"You alright," James asked.

"He's probably just thinking to hard," Kevin said.

"I don't think that's possible," Joe said.

"How can it not be?" Mimi asked innocently.

"He is really smart, he could have thought himself into a corner," Tim suggested, a vain on Izzy's head started to pulsate.

"A corner of his mind, I thought that the mind was more round," Tai said with Izzy's vain getting bigger.

"No the brain is more round, the mind can be any shape you can think of," Tara said.

"What about the shape of a pair, could it be that?" Kevin asked, Izzy closed his eyes as tightly as he could.

"I guess but that's not really what I meant," Tara said flatly.

"Well then what's your shape?" Mimi asked, Izzy started to scrunch up his face.

"I think that its. Um.. A bush?" Tara said unsure.

"If that's true mine is the shape of a soccer ball," Tai said proudly, Izzy's started to get red.

"I would be a mall, yay," Mimi squealed.

"Mine would be a karaoke bar," Alice yelped in joy.

"I would have a tennis court," Sora said in-between mouth full of food.

"Well mine would be a wrestling ring, not one of those sissy one's pro wrestling," Kevin said, then the rest of the teens looked at him with a questioned look on there face.

"Mine would be an art studio, I love to paint," Sam said. "And for your information the wrestling mats are not sissy, my brother wrestled in the Olympics. Their tougher than those supposed pro wrestlers."

"I think mine would be a stage, you don't know how big of a rush it is to be playing in front of a couple thousand people screaming for you," Matt said as Izzy left the room to go to the one where Joe had just come out of. "And the mat wrestlers mite be tougher and I repeat mite be tougher, the pro wrestlers have a much harder job."

"Mine would be a school," Joe said lamely. "I think that the mat wrestlers may be tougher but the injuries in the pros are much more severe and a lot more costly," Joe pointed out.

"I think that mine would be a baseball diamond, its such a fun game to play," Tim said dreamily.

-----------Flashback---------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry but his tended in his right arm had been torn so badly if he was to," the doctor warned. "Tare it again he may never get the arm fully recovered and it may result in never being able to use the arm again," the doctor had said flatly, being hardened by the experiences that he has been a part of.

"So your saying that I may have pushed him a bit to hard?" Tim's dad/coach asked the doctor.

"You may have," the doctor said not beating around the bush. "There are things that could have been done to prevent this from happening. Take for instance the general rule for young pitchers is that they could only throw ten pitches per week by age, for example if he was ten he would only be able to throw 100 pitches that week, or is it that month."

His dad just stared at the floor in disbelief at what he had just herd. "Aren't you here to make me feel better?" His dad asked shocked about how blunt the doctor had been toward him.

"Physically," the doctor shrugged.

"Well you get paid plenty, by me! So I'd like a little curtsy would be advised," Tim's dad spat.

The doctor went quiet for the moment, "bring him back in 2 weeks so that we could see if it needs surgery."

"That's more like it. And I guess we'll see you in 2 weeks," his dad said proudly.

After they had gotten the paper work all made out they made their way home. The drive was a quiet one, the dad felt bad for pushing his son to far, and the son had felt good because the pain pills he was on.

When the young boy had gotten inside his mom ran up to him worried about mental status of her boy. Asking repeatedly if he was ok, and how his arm felt, and if he wanted ice cream but she only had to ask that question once to get the answer she was looking for.

While Tim was sitting on the couch hopped up on pain pills, watching TV he didn't notice the death glares his mother had sent toward his father who could only look to the floor in disgust over his own actions.

After Tim had gone to bed that night for the best sleep of his young life, his mom started to scream at his dad.

"SEE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU PUSHED HIM TO HARD," his mother screamed. "YOU HAD NO CLUE WHAT YOU WERE DOING DID YOU. God my mom was right," his mom sighed holding her head.

"Sorry," was all his dad could mutter feeling lower than dirt at the moment.

"Your damn right your sorry," his mom barked venomously. "So when will you be able to push him again," his mom asked sarcastically.

"I don't think that I can push him anymore," his dad said with a tear rolling down his eye.

"What does that mean," his mom demanded on knowing.

"That means that he should play any more," his dad said with his voice cracking.

"CONGRATULATIONS YOU TOOK AWAY THE GAME HE LOVES, WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR AN ENCORE," his mom asked in anger.

His dad had no responds, he just sat there and took the verbal beating for hours that night about how bad of a father he was.

The next morning Tim woke up fully rejuvenated from the great night of sleep. To find his mother in the dinning room drinking some coffee.

"How was your night honey?" His mom asked nervous that her son mite have herd her almost insane screaming.

"It was great mom, how was your sleep?" The young boy asked innocently.

"Alright," his mom said looking down at her coffee. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok then talk," Tim said simply.

"Ok. Here it goes, your going to have to quit the baseball team," his mother said weakly.

"Oh. Well as dad always says maybe next year," Tim said rather optimistically.

"Not for you," his mom said dryly. "With your arm the way it is you may never be able to play again," his mom said getting up to put her arm around her son's shoulder.

He looked at the ground for a moment then popped his head up and said sadly, "oh. Can I go and tell my team-mates?"

"Sure you can dear?" His mom said sounding a bit relieved that her son wasn't as hurt by the news as she thought he would be, and hoping that the information had already sunk into his head that he may never play again.

On his way out his mom gave him a little advice, "be careful with your arm, we don't know how bad you could damage it further."

He said ok, and walked out his door to the park down the street from his house. That's were his friends played at, and were they were going to play at that day.

Once he had gotten to the park he spotted his group of friend playing catch. He than ran to meet them, not that fast though he didn't want to hurt his arm more.

One of his friends with dark black hair that was short ran up to him and asked, "what's that on your arm Tim?"

Looking down at his sling over his arm he said, "my arm protector. Its really, really hurt so I have to be extra careful with it."

His friend shook his head in acknowledgement, "so how long do you need to protect your arm for?"

"Forever," Tim said looking down at his feet.

"That sucks," his little friend said plainly. "Did you want to play with us?"

"Ya but I don't think that I can play catch with one arm," Tim said.

"Well lets see if they have any other games that they want to play, maybe one were you don't need 2 arms to play," the black haired friend suggested.

They made there way over to the group of kids playing, "hi guys," Tim said hopeful to the group.

An other one of his friends said, "how can you play with that thing on you," the boy with brown hair asked pointing toward the sling on his arm.

"I…I can't," Tim said sadly.

The blond haired boy that was throwing the ball to the group ran up to the group and said, "um, h-."

Tim cut the boy off before he could ask the question, "no I can't play with this on. Do you guys think we could play something deferent?" Tim asked hopeful.

"I think that we should play basketball," one of the twin brothers said pointing toward the lowered hoops.

"No he would have to us his arms a lot," the blond haired boy said rubbing his chin. "We should play… soccer," the blond said unsure.

"That's a great idea," the other of the twins said. The others nodded in agreement, which made Tim feel good about.

After they decided to play soccer their group grew and grew until they had the right amount to have actual teams. They had played til lunch time and most of the group had to go home, Tim being one of those that had to go home.

The blond boy saw him turn around to wake home, so he ran up to him to walk him home. "Hay, you had a great game," the boy said panting.

"It was alright," Tim said breathing heavily from the long game he had just played. "Did you want to come and eat at my house?" Tim asked.

"Sure what are you having?" The boy asked rubbing his tummy.

"Don't know," Tim said shrugging.

"Are you going to be able to play when that arm gets better?" The boy asked.

"Mommy says no," Tim said looking like he was going to cry.

The blond boy noticed this and put his arm around him and said, "baseball's a boring game anyway."

Tim looked at him like he was crazy and the boy beside him took note and answered the question that was never asked. "Basketball is the fun sport. Do you think that you'll be able to play that?"

"Um, maybe." Tim said filled with optimism once again.

"Well ask them," the blond said with a wink for good luck.

"Aren't we playing your cousin soon?" Tim asked.

"No, his mommy and daddy are mad at each other so him and his little brother are staying with our grand mom." The blond boy said looking at the ground, "its fun to play against his team, their really good."

---------------end flashback--------------------------------

"Hello, earth to Tim," Tai said while waving his hands in front of Tim's face.

"Huh, oh right what was we talking about," Tim asked coming out of his little daydream with the thought of, 'why did I think of that of all things.'

"I think that you were going to give us your thoughts on pro to amateur wrestling," Joe said helpfully.

"Oh, well its fake so, amateur wrestling has to be harder," Tim said.

"Its not fake, its choreographed, and for that matter so are movies," Kevin said angered that some one called his wrestling fake.

Sora whispered to Matt, "what do you think about when you daydream like that?"

"You," Matt said simply, which made Sora blush and think of how sweet it was for Matt to say some thing like that. "Naked on my bed," Matt said looking down at the girl that had just finished her meal and which was now blush the color of her hair.

"What?" Was all she could say, stunned at what he had just said. "What am I doing like that?"

"Well I could tell you or I could show you?" Matt said with a wink, to show her that he was joking. She would have tried to hit him but in the position that she was in there was nothing she could do.

Tai herd this and had to say something, "come on man, she like a sister to me. Why would you go and say that?" Tai asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well I've seen her in a bathing suit, and I was looking and liking." Matt said licking his lips. Sora shared Tai's disgusted look while struggling inside of Matt's arms.

The rest of the group herd the later of the conversation and had a mixed reaction, Mimi said "that's just gross, don't say some thing like that again." The group nodded in agreement.

Sora looked at the group madder than even she had anticipated, "what am I not very good looking. If I'm not mistaken, Tai if I am like a sister to you then why did you ask me out, huh?" Sora spat as she gotten up and walked out of the kitchen.

"You asked her out?" Matt more said than asked, pointing at Tai.

"Hay, dude she said no. And I'm not about to cheat with my best friend's, girl," Tai said holding his hands up, to prove his innocence.

"Ya whatever. I'll go talk to her and try and calm her down," Matt said taking Tai's word for it, 'it's not like he would cheat with her. And even if he tried Sora wouldn't do that to me,' Matt thought while walking out of the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" Alice asked, as the group of teens shrugged.

"So what do you mean by choreographed?" Tim asked, as the teens turned their attention back to Kevin for his answer.

As Matt left the kitchen in a hurry he herd foot steps on the upper railing. So he turned his attention to the stares, but before he started he herd a faint sound of a door slamming in one of the rooms ahead of him. So he paused for the moment to think about what may have caused the door to slam like that and he hoped that it wasn't Sora.

Still undecided he herd another door slam, but this time he knew right were that came from and so he concluded that whatever made that door slam wasn't worth his time. Hurrying up the stares and lightly jogging down the hallway, he final reached the door were he and his girlfriend called home for a night.

He listened to the sounds of crying, knocking lightly on the door he called to her, "hay Sor, did you want to unlock the door?"

Not hearing anything he decided to continue talking to her through the door, "that's fine you don't have to I'll just sit here and talk. You can just listen if you want," sliding down the door he could still hear the crying of the girl inside.

"I don't know if this would help, but I think that your gorgeous," Matt said as he sled along the floor till it was strait. "Did I ever tell you that back when we were transported to the digital world I thought that Tai was a nut case," Matt said trying to get a rise from his girlfriend.

Still hearing the crying he continued to talk, "well I think that this might be all the proof I need to get him hospitalized." Still the crying persisted, "alright so that wasn't that funny. Maybe true," Matt mumbled the last part as he sled his other leg down.

He reached down and pulled out his wallet to find a picture of their first date, it had a soaked Matt with his arm around Sora's shoulder. In the picture Sora was blushing in her light green dress while Matt had a goofy smile on his face he was wearing a casual black suit, his hair looked as though it had stuck to his face. As he turned over the plastic picture holder of his wallet was a picture of him standing with his arms around Sora, he was still soaked but she didn't seem to care.

"Remember our first date?" he mused. Resting his head on the door closing his eyes he thought of that day and how when he had brought her home that night her dad almost killed him for bringing her back late and wet. The only thing that stopped him was Sora, the smile on her face had stopped him. They also changed her curfew but didn't tell her.

Opening his eyes he realized that she had quit crying but still didn't open the door, "um, are you ok?" Standing up with the help of the door, he thought about it for a moment and tried the handle again to find that it was unlocked.

Letting himself in the room he looked to the bed first but saw nobody, "hay Sor ya here?" No response came so he opened to closet to find a few rusted hangers and a burn mark in the hard wood of the closet.

"Um, hay," came from a familiar voice from behind. Turning around he saw Sora standing with a confused look on her face, "who are you talking to?"

"I thought that it was you," Matt confessed scratching the back of his head.

Sora squinted her at him questionable, "you thought how was me?"

Scratching the back of his head, "well I herd some one crying through the door." Sighing, "and I thought that it was you."

"Oh. Um. Well it wasn't." Sora said a little confused.

"This place sucks," Matt said loudly, and noticed a hurt look on Sora's face. "But at lest I have good company," Matt said putting an arm around Sora's shoulders.

"Does this place have you on, a bit on edge?" Sora said looking up, into understanding eyes.

Nodding he simply said, "ya."

They began to start walking down the hallway to the stares when Matt remembered the reason why he went up after her in the first place. "Hay, are you ok?" Matt asked trying to ask the question gently.

"Ya, I just. Needed to get." Sora said trying to find the words for the explosion earlier.

Pulling Sora in closer Matt kissed the side of Sora's head and said, "don't worry about it we all need to blow off steam some times."

Sora started to blush a bit thinking about how comforting it was to be around Matt, she loved the confidence that he had always shown. Her parents liked the fact that its rubbing off onto her and was also happy that his other equality, if that's what you what to call it, hasn't rubbed off onto her.

"Ha, you're the one to talk. _Mister don't worry about it. _You need to take your own advice," Sora said.

Looking down at his feet, "I'm trying, its just, hard. You know that."

For Matt it was hard, he had always had a fear of putting himself out onto an emotional ledge in fear that they may leave him if he did. About a year after they started going out Matt started actually developing a relationship with his mom, this also helped with Tai's little jealousy issue with the couple. Tai liked Sora more confidant and he also thought Matt letting go of his grips, without hitting him that is was great.

"I know. But you are getting better," Sora said in attempts to lift his sprits. "How's your mom anyway?"

"She doing good. She's going to do an interview with one of the heads of my record label," he said once again pulling Sora in with a hug.

They started walking down the stares both figuring that the outburst was just letting out some frustration that she held in a bit to long.

"No you don't understand!" Kevin shouted at Tim.

"It is fake, the ring does not hurt. Nether do the chairs, fallowing me. The blood is fake," Tim said talking down to Kevin.

"Ok they don't bounce do they," Kevin said but didn't let Tim answer. "No, they don't. It read my lips it does hurt, not as bad as the ground but it still does." Tim tried to interject but Kevin was having none of that. "The chairs are real, you see if you hit them right it doesn't hurt quite as bad. The blood is also real, and for that matter I'd like to see you do that."

"ARE YOU IDIOTS STILL TALKING ABOUT THAT, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF ITS FAKE OR IF ITS REAL. WE HAVE SOME THING TO DO," Izzy yelled in fury that they had spent a couple hours doing nothing but debating over a topic that had nothing to do with what they were doing.

Laughing Tai managed to get out, "what did you do that's so important."

"For your information Tai I gotten my laptop set up, and a program that will allow us to get a blueprint of the place with just entering the numbers," Izzy said smugly.

2:15 pm

"How's this thing supposed to work?" Tai asked poking at the computer keys.

"STOP THAT, you don't need to know. And if I even told you, you wouldn't be able to comprehend what I told you," Izzy said pulling his laptop away from Tai quickly.

"Hay, I wasn't done with that," Tai said yanking back the laptop from Izzy, then running away.

"Wha-, gimme that back, you ingrate!" Izzy shouted chasing Tai.

Running through the kitchen then around the table with Izzy on the other side, "if your going to insult me say something that I can understand. Besides I don't wanna give it back, I want to see your porn collection."

Izzy ran around with Tai on the opposite side, "I don't have a porn collection, and how can you not know what an ingrate is? But that's ok I'll can give you more of a dumb-down insult, how does, idiot work for you?"

"Izzy that's not very nice," Tai wined.

"I know, but you still love me," Izzy said whipping back his head like a model. "Now gimme."

"_Now gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, _its all about you isn't it," Tai fake cried.

"Yup, its all about me," Izzy said pointing both thumbs at him self. "So give me my computer or pay the consequences," Izzy joked in a low voice.

"I guess I'll pay, but you'll get it back when I find your porn," Tai said triumphantly. "Don't say that you don't cause I know you do."

Mimi walked in and simply said, "you probably wouldn't want to see it if you found it."

Izzy looked shocked that Mimi would say such a thing, "um. Ya he would," Izzy said nervously twirling his thumbs as he looked at them.

"_Sure he would._" Mimi said sarcastically walking out of the room like nothing had happened.

"Why wouldn't I want to see his porn?" Tai asked confused at what he had just herd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who are going to be in what group?" Sam asked the group that was sitting around the room. Alice was sitting on a lazy boy in the back right corner of the large living room that they are calling the LV2, on the right there was an empty couch cushion reserved for Mimi. Along that couch Tim was sitting with his arm around Tara, while to the left after the door and a corner Kevin sat with his legs up on an ugly green couch, with a window above his head.

"It may be easy to decide if we chose the leaders of the 2 groups," Sora said sitting on a love seat with Matt as he was reading the book that they given the teens about the house.

"Well I think that we can already pencil in Tai as 1 of the leaders," James said rocking back and forth on a lazy boy beside the love seat.

"Ya, ya we know that your in love with Yagami but your probably right, oh and let me guess, Matt is going to be the other," Kevin said putting his head back and sighing at the predictability of the people he was with.

"Why does it have to be a guy, huh. Why can't it be me, or Sora?" Sam asked getting slightly offended at the thought of no women being leader.

"Ya I agree, I think that Sora should lead one group and Sam should lead the other," Tara said sitting up.

"Tai has a lot of experience leading he would be a great group leader, don't get me wrong Matt could lead but I think that it would only be fair to have Sam lead the other group," Joe stated. "She is after all the oldest and I think that she could be assertive enough to get the job done."

"Thank you Joe, I would be more than grateful to be the leader," Sam said.

"Did you know that the first family to live here had their dad kill and eat them," Matt said as the rest of the group looked at him in disgust. Noticing the confused look that the group was giving him he whispered, "what were they talking about."

Sora whispered back, "who would be the leader, most people thought that Tai and Sam would be the best choice."

"Are you serious he ate them," Joe said looking like he was going to throw up.

"Ya its on page 23," Matt said proudly. "Um, did you guys already figure out who's going with who?" Matt asked a little embarrassed.

"No we figured that the leaders would decide the groups," James said. "What else happened here?" James asked out of fear.

"Well, there was a lot of things that happened here," Tara said in confidence.

"Lets get off the subject of what had happened hear," Joe said getting uncomfortable with the situation. "So, does any body know how to us the cameras?" Joe asked hopping not to fail.

"Um, I don't know any thing about this things," Kevin said walking over to the box that holds the camera that he dubbed his. He took the box back to the couch that he was sitting at and took out the small camera that had a little screen on the side that he opened. Pushing one of the buttons on the top, it turned on, "oh that must be how you turn it on."

"It turns on if you push any button," Matt said reading the book in his hands.

"Really, well if you know so much how do you record," Kevin asked bobbing his head as if to say you have no clue.

"The same button you pushed to turn it on," Matt said without even looking up from his book.

"Oh, well how do you know so much?" Kevin asked.

"My dad works for channel 44, and he used to bring me in to work so I wouldn't be at home alone all day," Matt said no longer reading his book but still had his place saved by his finger. "But that was only in summers when I was out of school. He would leave me in his office to watch TV, but ever time he did that some of the other guys in his station would take me out to watch some random thing. Like this one time when Gary, who was a director, took me out to record a stunt were a guy in a big foot costume gotten hit by a truck. But they on the occasion let me take some footage of random things, maybe get a different angle, but they gave me a smaller camera and taught me to use it correctly. That's how I know how to use one," Matt explained in a long winded answer.

"Ouch, you jerk you pulled my hair," the group herd Tai yell from the other room.

"What was that?" Sam asked worried about the yell, immediately standing up.

"You bit me," Tai screamed. "Leave me alone," Tai screamed once again running through the door. Tim and Tara stood up quickly as Tai started running out of the kitchen, with Izzy in hot pursuit. Tai jumped on the couch that Kevin was on causing him to roll off the couch onto his face.

"HELP ME," Tai hollered. "HE'S A BITTER, HE'S A BITTER," Tai screamed jumping off the couch onto the ground, Izzy dove after Tai narrowly missing him but still retaining enough balance to stay up. Both Tim and Tara moved out of the way to avoid bodily harm. Tai jumped up on to the couch were they were sitting, Mimi on the other didn't give them much thought and just continued to think about the up coming split between the group of teens.

"YOU JERK YOU SMUDGED SCREEN," Izzy screamed straining his voice. While Tai jumped over Mimi as she casually moved her head back to avoid collision, while Izzy ran around her.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, LEAVE ME ALONE," Tai whaled. Alice jumped up off of the lazy boy and screamed at them, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING." As Tai jumped on the lazy boy causing to topple, over leaving him sprawled out in the corner, Izzy started to make his way around the Lazy boy to the right as Tai crawled out to the left.

Jumping to his feet Tai ran over to the other lazy boy swinging it down to keep Izzy with an obstacle to get through. "THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO OUT RUN ME," Tai jumped on to the love seats arm rest and leaped over the two on the love seat onto the other arm rest, the 2 on the love seat merely dropped their heads a little to make sure that he didn't hurt them.

"What were we talking about?" Joe asked the group as he picked back up the lazy boy he evacuated during the chase.

"Aren't any of you going to stop them?" Sam asked, walking quickly for the door were the two ran out of.

"It wont do you much good," Mimi said reading a magazine.

"And why wouldn't it?" Tara asked looking at Mimi for answers, with Tim nodding in agreement.

"They'll start it up again if we do," Sora said resting her head on Matt's shoulder.

"But what if some one gets hurt, then what?" Tim asked confidently turning to glare at Sora.

Razing an eyebrow at the growingly angry teen, "then they get hurt."

"That doesn't answer what we would do," James said rather annoyed.

Sighing Joe simply said, "odds are it Tai, and its not really a big deal."

"How can you say that?" Sam asked with anger rising.

"Cause they always do that," Mimi said razing a picture up for Alice to see.

"OH, I so want to see that movie," Alice giggled as she leaned forward. "That's the one with the guy and the girl, oh my gosh it looks so funny."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kevin snapped getting up off the floor, after being knocked off.

"I'm talking about this new movie by the it couple, you know ja-," Alice snapped back but got cut off.

"Their jerks," Matt said reading the book.

"No their, not their sweet," Alice said getting defensive of her favorite couple.

"Have you met them?" Matt asked.

"Well, um. No," Alice said uncomfortably.

"I have, and they are," Matt stated while reading his book, wrapping his arm around Sora who already had her head on her shoulder.

"HELLO, did everyone forget about Tai being chased down by Izzy," Sam said getting rather angered by the lack of concern from the group as a whole.

"We didn't forget, we just don't care," Kevin laughed, while once again stretching out on the couch.

"How can you people that call them friends just sit back and let them hurt each other?" Tara asked exasperated at the group.

"Easily," Mimi simple said flipping through the magazine.

"WHAT?" Tim's jaw dropped.

"We've been a group," Joe said pointing at Mimi, Sora, and Matt. "Longer than we've been a group," Joe said waving his arms around the entire group.

"What are you trying to say?" Sam asked stomping her foot down, enraged over the not being considered in the group.

"God will you please shut up," Sora said, the group as a whole looked at her surprised at what she had just said.

"_Yes my grass-hopper you are studies are now complete,_" Matt said in Sora's hair, making her blush.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?" Sam asked walking to the middle of the room giving Sora a look that could kill.

"I agree you really should shut up, your annoying," Mimi said still looking through the magazine.

Tai walked through the door laughing. "Where's Izzy?" Joe asked concerned of the lack of an extra body.

"As he was chasing me I jumped up on this couch right," Tai said giggling a little looking around to make sure that the whole group gave him their undivided attention. "And I jumped through the couch. Hold on let me catch my breath for the moment."

"That doesn't explain were Izzy went Tai," Matt said slightly annoyed at the absents of information being give to him.

"Ok well after I jumped through the couch, a whole bunch of dust blew out of the sides." Tai said still laughing, "and it shot out all sorts of cotton on him making him look like a big marshmallow. Where's a camera when you need one?" Tai asked looking to the roof for answers.

"Right here," Kevin said with an evil grin on his face.

"Hold on a second," Matt said shutting his book as Sora razed her head off of his shoulder.

"Thank you at least one of you has some dignity," Sam said looking at the 2 teens in disgust.

"Give that here," Matt said asking for the camera, much to Sam's delight.

"Ok dad," Kevin said sarcastically.

"You'll probably mess up the shot some how," Matt said, Tai knew what to do and so he went for the door which was being guarded.

"Move!" Tai order to Sam.

"No, your going to hurt his feelings," Sam said with resolve.

Mimi forcefully moved Sam out of the door way so that she could see the Marshmallow Boy, Tai fallowed quickly with Matt and Kevin right beside him. The small group ran past the kitchen. "Where is he?" Mimi asked Tai.

Tai looked at the swinging door in front of them and came to the conclusion, "he must have herd us and went back through the door."

"Lets go," Kevin said running at the door to the other room were Tai jumped through the couch.

They fallowed as Kevin ran head first in to a locked door, "DAMN IT. THAT SHIT HURTS," Kevin yelled rubbing his head.

"Theirs locks on these doors?" Matt asked.

"Obviously," Tai said while laughing.

"No Tai, why are there locks on a door to another room in the living room?" Matt as suspiciously.

"We'll I think that might have been a master bed room," Tai said remembering the bed that also occupied the room.

"There are a couple other doors lets try them," Tai pointed out. Tai ran down the living room to another door and opened it to find that the room went to a hallway. The hallway was painted in a dark red color to the floor were it was yellow.

"A yellow floor how ugly," Mimi stated.

"Ya whatever," Kevin said entering the hallway to go into the first room on the left were they presumed it would be the room with Izzy in it. Only to find a brick wall in its place.

They walked down the red hallway to find that the yellow started to rise on the walls, "this place needs a make over badly." Mimi said, as the walked to the next left door were it opened and they found a room that looked like it had once belonged to a little girl. It had pink walls and the bed had purple covers on it with red sateen pillow cases. In the corner by the door leading to the master bed room they saw a couple toys in front of the door, they were old fashion dolls, they almost looked to be hand made.

"This room is to die for," Mimi thought out loud.

"Mimi some one probably did die here," Matt said bursting Mimi bubble.

"Thanks Matt, just what I wanted to here," Mimi said trying to sound sarcastic though that wasn't her thing.

"If its any consolation to you some one probable died in every room," Matt said with a smirk.

"No that doesn't help," Mimi started to whine. "It just makes me think that maybe I could be at home taking a bath, or shopping, or talking to my friends."

"I've talked to your friends there not that interesting," Tai said remembering when he talked to one of her friends for 3 hours about hair, he thought that maybe if he was lucky he would go insane, though some believe that he is already but that's not the point.

"Shut up they are interesting, your just to into that stupid soccer to see that hair is more important," Mimi said angered.

"WHA? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tai started to yell.

"Soccer is stupid," Kevin said helping Tai remember the retched words that were spoken.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID, THOSE ARE FIGHTING WORDS," Tai yelled while razing his fist.

Sighing Matt put his head down and said, "so now your fighting girls."

"I dunno I think she can take," Kevin joked.

"You think well I know," Mimi said giving the thumbs up.

"Whatever lets just get Izzy on camera," Matt said trying to get done with the task at hand.

Pouting Tai put his head down and whined, "I can't believe that people would let such an insult go unpunished."

"Whatever," Kevin said as he went to the door and opened it to find a room that had the brown of a former couch on the wall, but no Izzy.

They looked all around the room, under the bed that was supposed to have a white blanket but was now brown. The room was white but is now looking like a cow covered the entire room.

They gave up and walked out of the door to see the other part of the group laughing till their faces were red, "he, he came, out, and oh my god. He was completely brown, oh you guys should have seen it."

The chasing party gave each other sad looks and put their head down and asked, "did he run up into his room?"

"Ya, he slipped up on the stares and you should have seen it," Tim laughed as Tara shook her head in disproval.

5:34 pm

After Izzy had come down after taking a shower and changing, he decided that revenge on Tai was more then necessary, and revenge is a dish best severed up cold.

"So have we decided the groups yet," Izzy asked.

"No I thought that me and Tai would talk about that in private," Sam said.

"Um, you and Tai," Izzy looked confused, his eyes going between Sam and Matt.

"Yes. Me and Tai have been voted as the leaders of the two groups," Sam snapped at Izzy.

"Uh, that's fine," Tai said scratching the back of his head.

"Well then come on," Sam said grabbing Tai's hand and leading him to the other living room.

After the 2 left Izzy walked over to Joe who was sitting in on a lazy boy fiddling with the camera that was dubbed his. He whispered in his ear, "does she know what she's in for?" Joe just shook his head no in responds.

In the other room they began their discussion on the way the groups would be split up. "I think that if we want to get the most out of the only couple that can go together we should split them up," Sam said.

"Uh, do you mean Sora and Matt?" Tai asked still unsure of what she was doing leading the other group.

"Yup, I think that they'll get more done if their not all lovy dovy to each other," Sam said offering her opinion.

"You know Matt's not going to like it," Tai said know that the only reason why Matt was even their was for Sora.

"It doesn't matter if he likes it he's just going to have to live with it. We are the leaders aren't we," Sam said feeling a bit powerful.

"No I don't think you understand," Tai said while shaking his head. "I'm not going to take Matt if you do, and I'm sure that you wont be able to handle him if you do that."

"What are you saying that I'm not a good enough leader to get him to fallow me without Sora," Sam said getting angry.

"No that's not it," Tai said trying to calm her down. "I'm just saying that no body I know could handle him if they take away the reason for being here."

"Fine they can stay together," Sam said with a hint of depression. "But if their going to be together they're going to be with me."

"Ok that's fine," Tai said knowing that the 2 can be a good for most any team. "I'll take James and Joe then," Tai said fairly quickly.

"Wait why do you get 2 picks," Sam said frustrated.

"Because you gotten 2 with Matt and Sora," Tai said simply. "And those 2 are good picks trust me if I had to chose any 2 they would be them. I just think that the 2 I chose will have a great chemistry," Tai said hopeful.

"Ok whatever, so who's left," Sam said rubbing her chin. "I think that I'll take Tim, he seems like he's a good reliable guy."

"Probably and that would leave me with Mimi," Tai said happily.

"Ok they next person," Sam said lowering her head. "That sucks, that leaves me with Kevin, damn that not going to be fun."

"Nope but that means I get Alice," Tai said with hints of disgust in his voice. "Well at least I have Mimi to keep her company."

"How should I handle Kevin?" Sam asked more to her self.

"I think that if you can keep Matt happy then he might be able to control him. At least to some extent," Tai said hoping that Matt would and not be another thorn in her side seeing as on how he knew she was in way over her head with the group she had chose.

"I can control him my self I don't need that, fake to help me," Sam said proudly.

"That fake?" Tai asked unsure of what he herd.

"Ya that's right he's a fake," Sam said strongly. "He always acts like he's so calm and smooth, he thinks that he's better then every one else. I just hope that maybe Sora will eventually see through that whole image thing."

"Whatever just keep that to your self, Sora wont like that much," Tai said knowing how protective of each other. "Ok the teams are you, Tim, Matt, Sora, and Kevin. Mine is well of course me, Joe, James, Mimi, and Alice, sounds like fun to me."

"Ya, fine, but don't expect me to kiss his butt," Sam sighed. "Yup," Sam said sounding happy while thinking, 'I hope I'm not in over my head.'

The 2 walked into the living room that the group of teens sat at a little quieter than expected. Izzy asked as he was working on the setting up a system on his computer, "so have you 2 decided the teams?"

"Yes we have," Sam said triumphantly. "Its going to be me, Sora, Tim, Matt, and Kevin," she said happily.

"Whatever just don't think that your going to be able to throw your weight around," Kevin spat.

"That can be fun," Sora shrugged. "You know Matt it'll give us more quality time together," Sora smiled as she wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. 'Look at that he has this beautiful, nice girl almost throwing her self at him and he couldn't care less, god I hope that she gets a clue,' Sam's thoughts carried to her body, clenching her fists in anger.

"That's a big enough positive to me," Matt said simple as he pulled Sora closer to give her a light kiss on the checks. At the site of that Sam on clenched her fist and only shook her head at what she thought was a one sided relationship.

"Ok, um how are we going to get this done?" Tim said thinking back to the task at hand.

"We'll we know one thing, that is we're going to have to find out how wide this place is. So that we can give both teams an equal amount of ground to cover," Izzy said slowly developing a plan of attack. "I figure that I can be on the 2 way radios for Sam's teams," Izzy said, 'their going to need the help.' "And Tara her can be on the 2 ways with Tai's team, though I know that Tim and Tara want to be able to communicate I think that this is the most logical thing for both teams."

"So you know what that means don't you guys," Tai more said than asked in his hero pose. "That means that its your great and almighty leader Tai, with his fingers of doom. Joe you shall be my index, Mimi you are my middle finger," Tai said proudly as Mimi shook her head and giggled a little. "James you will be my ring holder, and Alice you shall be my pinky of power," Tai stated with pride.

Still giggling Mimi asked, "why can't I be you pinky of power, Tai?"

Blushing Alice said while looking down almost tearing up from laughter after being called the P.O.P., "because I have more pink to power than you."

"Since when did you have rings to hold Tai?" James asked with a giant grin on his face.

Joe pointed at Tai who gave him a questioned look, "I'm your index, so I'm doing what index fingers do."

Sighing Tai walked over to were Matt and Sora were sitting and grabbed Matt's right hand and pulled off the ring on his index finger, only to get a view of his middle finger ring. Tai ignored it and walked over to James and said, "here hold this. And Mimi you're my middle because you're the person in my team that gives it the most," Tai sighed in defeat.

James gotten up and said, "I for one am proud to be your ring holder even if your ring that I'm isn't actual your ring." James tried to put the finger on his ring finger only to find out that it just kept falling off easily, "Jesus Matt you have a fat finger."

Huffing Matt walked over with the group staring at him waiting to see what he's going to do. Then Matt grabbed the ring harshly out of James hand startling him causing him to jump slightly, then Matt grabbed James hand and brought it up to face level. Still worried about his actions thus far James tried to pull his hand away weakly but Matt didn't let go only kept his emotionless stare at his hand. Then he picked up the ring and put it on to his index finger, "idiot this goes on your index." Then Matt pointed at Joe, to receive a lopsided grin coming from Joe.

"Then does that mean Joe should be the one to were the ring," Tai said scratching the back of his head to receive another look at the middle ring finger. "No Matt Mimi would were that one," Tai grinned know his friend saw right through what he was doing.

"You know Tai your not being very nice to your other fingers," Matt said. "Are you sexist?"

"NO, NO, YOU ALL KNOW I'M NOT," Tai yelled.

"Sure Tai we all know that you wont come out and say you hate girls but we know that you do," Mimi said with fake seriousness.

"Come on Sora you know I like girls don't you," Tai asked running up to her putting both hands on her knees.

Lamely she said, "oh help me, oh help me. A sexist is groping me," Sora said.

Tai immediately took his hands off her knees and was backing up waving his hand around, "no I'm sorry. Come on Sora you know I'm not," Tai said backing into Matt.

"So I herd a sexist touch my girlfriend," Matt said, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sighing Tai said, "this is going to be a long night." Having a vain popping out of his head Tai thrown his hands down in frustration and growled, "quit calling me a sexist. You, you, you punk ass jerk wad."

"Your darn right I'm a punk ass," Matt said pointing at himself with his thumb. "But a jerk wad know that's hurtful," Matt fake pouted with his lip out.

"Hay, you 2 why don't you make your selves useful and help with dinner," Izzy said.

"NO NOT TAI, he is a terrible chief he probably," Mimi screeched.

"I know, I remember when Tai burnt his tuna," Matt laughed at the memory.

"Hay you're the one that told me that me to put it in the toaster," Tai said defensively.

"No, Tai I said put the bread in the toaster," Matt rolled his eyes.

"I did put the bread in," Tai said looking away.

"Well he did put the bread in with the tuna. Oh and don't let me forget, he tried to put 2 pieces of bread in the same place," Matt laughed as Tai's blush gotten redder.

"Ya I remember that I was there to, ha he almost burned the building down," Joe laughed remembering, Tai jumping around with a towel trying to put in but only making it bigger.

"Quit it you guys can't you see his getting embarrassed," Tara said feeling sorry for Tai. 'And they call themselves his friend,' Tara thought to herself pitting Tai for being the center of the teens amusement.

"What ever," Matt said waving off her comment.

"No, Matt how would you feel if you were the bunt of every joke," Sam said.

"I have no idea what you have against me but I really don't care," Matt's growled.

"You arrogant jerk off," Sam snapped.

"I don't have time for you," Matt calmly said and walked off into the kitchen.

"YOU WHAT, I YOUR LEADER DAMN IT AND YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN," Sam yelled as he walked trough the door.

"Didn't elect you not my leader, so your not," Matt waved her off and walked trough the door. Leaving her very hurt, 'I thought that they all were happy about it.'

Tai walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "don't feel bad, its not easy to lead Matt."

"I figured that, do you think that maybe it'll get easier," Sam asked Tai.

"Yup, you just need to prove yourself first," Tai said firmly but softly.

"Ya whatever," Sam said still hurt.

In the kitchen Sora was chopping up some lettuce to make a taco salad when an arm went around he shoulder startling her, she was about to bring the knife down on one of her fingers when a hand captured it right in time, "wow, hold up their pretty lady. Don't want to take off a finger do you know," came the cool voice of her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't have, if some idiot did surprise me," Sora joked.

"Well excuse me if I want to be around my property," Matt joked back.

"What the hell," Tara said not getting the joke. "Come on Sora, are you going to let him talk to you like that," Tara said enraged about the situation as she perceived it.

"Idiot," Mimi said not liking most of the others lack of humor.

"What did you call me?" Tara glared daggers at Mimi as she was cooking meat.

"An idiot," Mimi replied simple.

"YOU, HO-," Tara was cut off immediately.

"What is with you guys?" Tai said walking through the door. "I want all of you, after dinner to meet me in that living room," Tai pointed at the door way to the other room. "For a group meeting," Tai said firmly. The teens inside the kitchen nodded in Tai almost on cue.

6:30 pm

After a big dinner after the group had been done eating a taco salad, and garlic bread dinner, they had met in the living room like Tai had ordered.

The group sat in their previous spots from before with the exception of Izzy who didn't sit before do he decided to sit on the couch with Kevin.

"Ok you people have problems with each other and I want to know why?" Tai asked the group. "I don't want to hear this bull shit about I don't have a problem with them! Because I know for a fact that some of you people do. So were do we start, um, Kevin and well just about every one."

"What does that mean?" Kevin asked looking confused.

"Alright that may not be completely accrete. But I ok what about your problem with Joe?" Tai said getting more specific.

"Why are you picking on me?" Kevin asked.

"Just answer the question!" Tai demanded.

Kevin stood up and walk over at Tai, glaring at Tai the entire time. "What would you do if I didn't?"

"I would solve your problem," Tai said firmly.

Kevin didn't move a bit at the threat, "I think that he is a loser, a brown nosing, dork."

Joe shook his head in attempts to put the words behind him. Tai on the other hand didn't let it go that easily, "so you think that's a good reason to pick on the guy?"

"Ya why not?" Kevin spat back at Tai.

"So yes his a brown noser, big deal that's who he is. Would you think that it would be right for me to pick on you because you are what you are," Tai said glaring directly into Kevin's eyes.

"What ever," Kevin huffed.

"No what ever, answer the question," Tai demanded.

"No, I wouldn't," Kevin mumbled.

"Thank you, know are you going to play nice with him?" Tai asked hoping for the best.

"Fine," Kevin said simply.

"Thank you, Sam and Kevin," Tai said.

"Dude you need to lay off of me," Kevin stepped back a bit.

"For know but we will get that done before the end of the night," Tai said realizing that it probably wasn't fair to start off with Kevin twice. "Ok Tara and Mimi," Tai said looking at the 2, they might have bee sitting on the same couch but Tim was sitting in the middle to keep the piece between the 2.

"What do you mean, I don't have a problem with her. She has a problem with me," Tara said shaking her head.

"Well you could be right about that, I mean how can anyone have a problem with me," Mimi said confidently.

"WHAT? Its so easy to have problem with a snot nosed little princess like you." Tara mad said being restrained by Tim. "You think your better than every one else, god I don't know how they stand you."

"Well at least I'm not a liar," Mimi said calmly.

"I AM NOT A LIAR." Tara screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You lied just now which makes you a liar," Mimi said in a-matter-of-fact way. All Tara could do was huff in anger. "You said you didn't have a problem with me, then you said I was a "snot nosed princess", sounds like a problem to me."

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING," Tara squealed.

"That may be but at least I'm not the one screaming yet," Mimi glared.

"Hay calm down ladies," Tai tried to settle down the angry girls. "We're trying to solve the problem between you 2, not get it worse," Tai sighed the end part. "Um. Let me think for a moment." Tai rubbed his chin, "hum, well I guess that might work." The light in Tai's head clicked, "well it works for me and Kari so, I guess that it'll work for you 2." The group gave Tai a questioned look, "ok, why don't you 2 say something good about each other. You know that you like about the other person."

"WHAT? Say some thing nice about her," Mimi said angered. Mimi huffed her answer out, "fine, but don't expect me to like it."

With a look of confusion on Tara's face she couldn't believe what she just herd, 'what can I say nice about her? There is nothing nice about that girl,' Tara thought to her self. "Ya, what ever. But, um. She has to go first."

"Fine ok. I think the thing that I like about you is," Mimi said rubbing her chin looking for the right words to say. "Um, you've got a, nice boyfriend." Mimi smiled looking over at the dumb founded teen across from her.

"Thanks," was all that Tim could muster out.

"Mimi I don't think that you full got the point," Tai scratched the back of his head.

"No, she didn't because that idiot couldn't get a point even if it stabbed her," Tara glared at the confused Mimi.

"No you're the one that doesn't get what I was trying to say," Mimi just waved off her glare. "What I was trying to say was if he was so nice then maybe you have some of that in you," Mimi said razing her trademarked thumbs up.

"Oh, well a back handed complement is still a complement," Tai said giving Mimi a what were you thinking look.

"Fine I love how your dad spoils you, when he could spend his money on things that actual matters. Say like saving some poor homeless family from poverty," Tara stated strongly.

"My dad does spend his money on the homeless," Mimi said tearing up.

"What's the matter Mimi, can't that the truth," Tara said trying to get more tears for her.

"How much money do you give to the homeless!" Sora said leaving Matt side in the love seat, he reached for her only to grasp air. Tara snapped her head over to the approaching girl, "come on spit it, how MUCH?"

Tai rushed to stop her, "calm down Sora, you know you don't want to do what ever you going to do." Tai whispered.

Tara stood up leaving Tim grasping for air, "this has nothing to do with you." Tara glared, "why don't you let the little princess speak," Tara snapped her head back at the now angry pink haired teen.

Tai for the first time in he could thing of, wanted to not be in between 2 girls. Waving his hands at the 2 girls he was trying to calm them down, "ok come on ladies no need to fight." Straightening up Tai said, "girls please calm down, you 2 can have your turn later. But only if your good," Tai gave a weak laugh.

Both Tim and Matt closed in on their girlfriends stopping them from continuing the verbal onslaught, "come on, think of the example you make," Tim whispered into Tara's ear. "Hay honey, you know, if you beat her up that will make Tai look bad," Matt sheepishly said causing Sora to blush.

Upon returning to their seats they found an extra person on the love seat, "hay Mimi how you doing?" Sora asked wondering what he long time friend was doing in their spot.

Huffing Mimi looked at Matt, "you on the floor!" Mimi order which caused Matt to raze an eyebrow, "were going to talk now, so ether you sit on the floor or leave."

"Mimi!" Sora said looking between to two, "don't talk to Matt like that."

Mimi looked at Matt once again to find his eyebrow didn't drop and nether did he, "fine, please sit on the floor." Mimi reasoned.

Sora and Matt gave each other looks and Matt lowered his head a little. Sora gave a half smile and sat down beside Mimi, and Matt sat in between Sora's legs.

"See Matt was that so hard," Mimi cheerfully said causing Matt to look up to his girlfriend, she simply waved it off making him shake his head.

"Ok so who's next," Tai said looking around the room.

"We are," Sam said pointing at herself and Matt.

"Fine," Matt huffed.

"Ok, so tell me what your problem," Sam said looking at him like she cared.

"What do you mean my problem?" Matt gave her a questioned look.

"You obviously don't like the fact that I'm your boss, and I think though I'm not really sure but you might have had something against me since before we came here," Sam said looking concerned.

Shaking his head, "before we got here. What are you talking about? Are you crazy," Matt looked at her.

"Ya you've been rebelling against my authority since we got here. So naturally I think that there was something before," Sam said.

"I don't have much time for grudges, so that's out of the question. And for your authority, don't make me laugh, you just gotten that title because you complained your way into it. Don't get me wrong I don't care that you are the "leader", but you might want to prove your self before you go around throwing your weight around. Good leaders don't throw their weight around," Matt said calmly and coldly.

A hurt looking Sam started to give him the look she had been wanting to give him since they first started this debate, which was hard and cold. "Throw my weight around," Sam sighed. "Throw it around huh, I guess it throwing it around if I just want a little respect for my title. Look at Tai his throwing his weight around are you going to start getting on his case," Sam growled.

"I don't want to be in this argument, so if you don't mind," Tai shyly said while scratching the back of his head.

"No, you don't get it his not throwing it around. His using it to make his team work better, and trust me when I say this but Tai is a hell of a lot more proven then you. And for the record I don't fallow blindly like you probably want me to, so yes I am going to question you, maybe at every corner, and it would appear as though we have a lot of corners," Matt glared as cold a ice through Sam.

"Again don't want to be in this conversation," Tai said sheepishly.

"Fallow blindly huh? Don't that doesn't bother me one bit, but don't question me." Sam said starting to sweat.

"It doesn't bother you if we see you do some thing wrong, only don't say some thing about it," Matt couldn't but smirk.

"Um I guess that doesn't make much sense," Sam smiled and started to laugh. "Ok so if you do see me doing some thing wrong tell me."

Matt started to laugh to, "ok. Ask Tai I've never had a problem with that part before."

Tai gave goofy grin and said, "the problem isn't getting him to tell you when you doing a bad job, the problem is getting him to stop."

Izzy started to laugh, "its true, he would leave Tai alone."

Joe chimed in, "I don't know if it was Matt not leaving Tai alone, or if it was Tai not ever doing anything right. Sorry Tai, Izzy set it up, and I was taught to knock them down."

"Matt must be rubbing off on Joe, though Matt such a jerk some times he'll knock em down even if there not set up," Mimi giggled.

"Hay," both Tai and Matt said at the same time, "I'm not that bad."

9:00pm

After the remaining members of their group put some patchwork on their problems, Tai thought that for the benefit of the team that they play a sort of game that helps them find out more about each other. He originally thought of truth or dare, seeing as on how they had played that 2 days earlier, he was bored of that game so he thought of a new game, one were the group is ask one question and every one has to answer the question.

"Izzy, um, do you have a, um program on that computer the can make random questions pop up?" Tai asked unsure of his idea. 'If he doesn't what am I going to do,' Tai thought.

"Um, possibly." Izzy said rubbing his chin as he walked over to his laptop. He then popped it up and waited a little while for it to start up, "I think that this program will work." Izzy then pointed to a little icon that looked like an 8 ball. (not sure if a program actually exist but that doesn't matter because I'm its not going to stop me from writing about it)

"Can we put our own questions in it?" Tai asked hopeful.

"Ya, you have any in mind," Izzy said opening up the create a question box on the top of the screen.

"Uh, how about, do you have any sisters?" Tai said thinking of the first thing that came to his mind. 'I wonder what Kari's doing?' Tai thought for a little while blushing at the fact he was obviously worried about his sister.

'He is so cute when he blushes,' Izzy thought to him self. "Come on Tai, give this thing more thought than that," Izzy joked. As Izzy was typing he started talking what he wrote, "what about, what's your views on gay people?"

"Come on Izzy what does that have to do with what we're doing here?" Tai asked thinking hard about Izzy's question.

"This will show us how open minded our friends are?" Izzy stated simple. 'That was close,' Izzy thought to himself.

Scratching the back of his head Tai said, "Ya I see your point. Ok what about this, if you were an animal what would it be?" Tai said proud of his question. After a about a half an hour of putting questions into the program they rounded up the troops and they set down in a around the room.

"Ok you guys this might sound a bit lame, but it will benefit the team in the long run. It's my opinion that the more you know about the people in your group the easier it will be for you guys to get along, and we do need to get along better," Tai said firmly to let every one know that there was no getting out of it.

"I like the sound of that so how's it going to work," Sam asked looking forward to this game, so that she can be the best leader possible.

"On Izzy's laptop he has a program that will randomly pull out questions that every one in the group will, and I repeat will answer. We will start off going at um," Tai said scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't you start off with us," Sora said sitting on a couch, in the middle of her best friend Mimi, and on the right side her boyfriend Matt. 'I hope that helped,' Sora thought to her self, as she looked to her left she saw Mimi pleading eye.

"Why did you have to volunteer us?" Mimi asked quietly in Sora's ears.

"He looked like he needed some help how to start his idea with, and what better place than his team," Sora replied to Mimi. All Mimi did to for her response is sigh and nod her head.

"OK," Tai clapped bringing in all the other attention from the group. "Time to start, Izzy first question please."

"Um, ok, here we go." Izzy said unsure of the game that Tai had planed. "Have you played sports, as in organized sports? And if so what were they, or it?"

"I played soccer, I still have a soft spot for it. And I play tennis, which I'm in love with," Sora said happily to the group.

Matt gave a look of hurt to Sora, "you don't love me huh?"

Sora picked up on the joke and said, "no, I do but I'm having an bum bum bum, an affair."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Matt dramatically said throwing his hands in the air, causing Sora to blush a bit.

"Matt answer the question though, I will admit if we didn't have something else to do, I would want you to continue," Sam said growing a little impatient.

"Ok, um I played basketball, for 2 years and won a championship. Baseball, for one. And soccer, because Tai wouldn't leave me alone." Matt said.

"That was one of the years you played basketball, and you didn't even start. In soccer that is," Tai said the last part quietly.

"I know, but it shut you up," Matt said with a smirk.

"Sora please hit him," Tai begged.

"Sure, any thing for a friend," Sora hit Matt playful in the arm, to get a whine from him.

"I played softball, but just for one season," Alice said.

"You actually played a sport?" Mimi asked.

"Yup, it was for a guy, you know to get him to teach me how to play. One on one time," Alice said with a wink.

"Figures. You 2 girls would sink that low to get a guy," Tara said disgusted.

"You would to if you didn't have such a good guy your self," Mimi said getting angry.

"Shut it you 2!" Tai demanded. Going to the other lazy boy to the right of Alice, "Sam it's your turn," Tai said pointing to her.

"Ya, ok, well I played, um soccer, for 2 years and won a conference championship. And coached a little kids basketball team last year, they improved a lot last year and I'm really proud of them for their effort." Sam said happily looking to the next person, on her right who was Tara.

"No, haven't played any organized sports, though I was thinking about trying out for tennis," Tara said simple as she wrapped her fingers with Tim's.

"Uh huh, I played baseball for 1 and a half years, we had a great time, but I injured my arm and then that was it." Tim said sadly, which earned him an arm around the shoulders from his girlfriend.

"Well, I haven't played any, but that's because I never really found the any reason that I would want to play," Joe shrugged.

"I've played soccer for 6 years and still going strong," James said with enthusiasm.

"I did amateur wrestling, for 3 years. And am working out with a local training facility for pro-wrestling," Kevin said proudly.

"I'm a cheer leader, and that's considered a sport," Mimi said with a hand on her chin. "For, um, I don't really know I haven't kept track," Mimi said giggling slightly.

"Well, I haven't played any," Izzy said trying to get to the next question.

"I've played soccer for, like ever," Tai said daydreaming of all his victories.

"Next question, what are your hobbies?" Izzy said quickly.

"Um, well I like to arrange flowers for my mom's flower show," Sora said trying to think of what she does in her spare time, and then started to blush. Sora felt her self being pulled quickly into Matt's side as he put his arm around shoulders, "I also like to design dresses."

"Well, I play the bass, and sing for my band, that's about the only thing that I have time for," Matt said shrugging.

"Um, well I like to do hair, and oh nails are fun, and huh, yup I like to play the piano," Alice said, pulling out a nail filer and using it on her nails.

"Ya, sure. I like to paint, and study history. And writing novels, mostly romance," Sam said looking to Tara.

"I go out and make a difference, trying to save the wild life, and the forest from those a damn lumbering companies. Then there's also the gas companies, god I hate them, so I ride a bike. My mom and me also marched in the anti-war march," Tara was triumphantly. (don't think that I'll be writing much more on most of those thing)

"I keep track of baseball teams, 1-A, 1-AA, and even 1-AAA. I also marched with them, it was fun we met a lot of different people, that's pretty much it," Tim said pulling Tara back down to her sitting position.

"I study, a lot, most of you know, but for those who don't I'm studding to be a doctor, it's been my goal for years now, and I'm almost there," Joe said proudly.

"So let me get this straight, your hobbies are school, and more school?" Kevin asked, to get a nod from Joe. "Dude, don't you get bored of doing that all the time?"

"A little, but my dad's a doctor, and I go in and see how they help people. When you see some one walking again after you operated on them, the feeling that I think that you would get would be immeasurable," Joe said remembering the look on his dad's face after he saw one of his patients walk, when other doctors said that he probably would never walk again. Joe was thinking harder about the man in his mid twenty's walking with a lip to his father and gave him a teary eyed thank you, Joe remembered the man giving his dad a big hug thanking him multiple times softly in his ear. He couldn't forget even at such a young age, that day entire day his fathers smile never left.

"Ya, that's a bit corny, but I guess that sounds rewarding," James said looking to his left at Joe who was still in his little dream world. "Ok well I think that its my turn, so I guess my hobbies are, um, well," James said rubbing his chin for answers. "I like to build models, you know, airplanes, submarines, my dad was in the Navy so he when I was really young my dad took me on those, and I never lost my love for them. Oh and ya, I enjoy playing chess, I think that counts as a hobby," James said scratching the back of his head.

"I, don't really have a hobby, I spend all my time working at my dad's auto shop. I do a lot of little thing like change the oil, tires and I also rotate the tires," Kevin mumbled.

"WELL I LOVE TO SING, YAY," Mimi joyously shrieked. "I ALSO MODEL, THAT'S RIGHT MODEL," Mimi continued.

"I like to play video games, mostly first-person-shooter, but there have been some sports games near and dear to my hart," Tai merrily said. "I don't know if TV can be considered a hobby, but its some thing I love to watch."

Cutting Tai off from continuing, though he did love that, he thought of it as one of Tai's little charms. "I program computers, customize them, and pretty much do any thing that has to do with computers. Their my passion," Izzy faked daydreamed. "Ok moving on, um, well this is interesting. How do you feel about gay people?" Izzy asked the group, 'well time to see if I have a shot,' Izzy thought.

"They don't bother me, unless their jerks, but other than that I don't really care," Sora shrugged.

"Well I find it flattering when one hits on me, oh ya, go lesbians, I can't get enough of them. But seriously they don't bother me, besides I have a lot of fans that are gay. Though I can do without some of the pictures, I mean TK came over during one of my readings and he opened one and found a picture, well lets say, it involved chocolate, some um "toys", and twins. He hasn't opened another letter yet," Matt joked.

"Oh god their so disgusting, oh-my-god their just gross," Alice shuddered at the thought.

"Tehh, so typical of a stupid cheer leader. Besides most gay people are nice not disgusting, do I disgust you?" Sam asked a bit mad.

"Um, well, eh, I, uh," Alice was frantically looking for the right words.

"Whatever," Sam snapped. 'at least 2 members of my group are open minded.'

"I believe that it doesn't matter what sex people like, their all the same on the inside," Tara said freely.

"They don't bother me, I don't bother them," Tim said, probably more firm than he had intended.

"Um, well," Joe said twirling her thumbs. "I don't find the exchange of fluid to be, well to my liking, but ya. Their fine by me, I guess, I haven't been exposed to that many so I really don't know," Joe contradicted.

"My uncle is gay, so it just doesn't bother me," James stated.

"Doesn't bother you are you serious, good lord," Kevin said shaking his head. "How can it not bother you that some guy wants to have sex with you?" Kevin asked flabbergasted.

"Not all of them want to have sex with you, in fact most of them are gentlemen," came Sam's rebuttal.

"Oh come on, your telling me that there isn't one person in this room that-" Kevin angrily started to say, but was cut off.

"No, I'm not saying that _there's not one person_, sure there are people in this room that a gay person would like to have sex with, I'm just saying that they just don't force them selves on people." Sam stated.

"Lets just drop the whole gay topic, obviously nether of you 2 aren't going to agree on this subject any time soon so I figure lets move on," Tai demanded.

"Your not going to let me talk," Mimi said puffing up her checks.

"No, nothing like that, um go ahead, and ya, tell us what you think, abo-" Tai was about to say.

"I don't care, I really don't," Mimi gave a shrug.

"Uh, sure what ever," Izzy said wondering if she answered the question or not. 'Damn it,' Izzy mentally sighed, 'the one person, just my luck.' "Next question, have you ever played a prank on some one and if so, what?"

"Um, well one time, when Tai was asleep, after he popped my soccer ball," Sora said giving Tai a soft playful glare. "Well with the help of his sister, and Mimi, we died all of his cloth pink," Sora said with a giggle. "His parents were so mad at me I couldn't come over for a month," Sora began to laugh.

"I remember that, I had to borrow Matt's cloths for a week, and they even died my underwear pink, and let me tell you I really didn't want to borrow another guys," Tai said looking at the ground red with embarrassment.

"I remember that, but you did wear them right?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, well you know the -" Tai began to say.

"Yes, you did," Matt said standing up looking a little disgusted, "if you didn't you had better tell me a lie because no is not an answer," Matt demanded, as the group laughed.

"Dude that is so wrong," Kevin laughed.

"I know, good lord Tai, I'm never going to let you borrow any thing of mine," Joe joked.

"Alright, Matt I think that it's your turn," Sam said with a big grin on her.

"Ok, well I know that back in 7th grade me, and my band members decided to get the principal, you know as a going away present," Matt said coolly. "Well, we started off by replacing his coffee with dirt," Matt shrugged. "Then as he went out for his daily walk, we loosened his chair so that when he sat on it would brake, and he'd fall," Matt sat up.

"So, who let you guys do that?" Tara asked.

"His secretaries," Matt simple replied. "Then as he was about to make his end of the year speech, he walked out to gym were we had a ever one of the mikes set up to not work, you know just to make him more angry. And for our grand finally, because we do love to go with a bang, we filled his car with shaving cream, and at the ceremony the next year, we gave him a razor." Matt chuckled, as the rest of the group remembered the look on his face when one at a time they gave him a razor.

10:45 pm

After the group had finished the discussing life, as they knew it.

"That was a good (yawn) idea, Tai," Izzy tiredly said.

"I thought that it might be," Tai said, with his eyes half open. Looking around the room and noting Mimi sleeping on a the love seat, only taking up one side. Tai walked over to her with one of the blankets that they had gone up and gotten a little before than. "So were you sleepin?" Tai lazily asked Izzy.

"I was going to take that la(yawn)zy boy," Izzy said pointing to the one opposite of Joe. He through the blanket over Sora's and Matt's legs and spreading it all the way up to their heads. Sora was laying on the edge of the couch and with Matt's arms wrapped around her waist, and his face in her hair. "Were you sleepin?" Izzy asked, as he sat on the lazy boy and laid back onto it.

"I was going to (yawn) sleep on the couch (yawn)," Tai sleepily said laying down on the couch which was formally occupied by Kevin. "Good (yawn) night," Tai said closing his eyes.

"Night," Izzy said closing his eyes drifting to sleep.

11:55 pm

Kevin woke up from his dream world, to go to the bathroom for a late night relieving. Walking into the bathroom he felt as though he was being watched, peeking around the corner he saw a figure move very quickly around the corner.

"UH, LISTEN IF THAT'S ONE OF YOU, STOP PLAYING," Kevin hollered loud enough for anyone down the hall to hear. Knowing that they was ignoring him he decided to ignore them right back.

Walking into the bathroom he shut the door, and turned on the light. At first it didn't immediately turn on, then when it did, he saw on the mirror bloody writing saying, 'welcome'. The light turned back off, Kevin now very scared was scanning the room in the dark for any sign of life, the light went back on with Kevin's eyes once again was drawn to the mirror, and standing behind him was a figure in a cloak, then every thing went black and he fell to the tile of the bathroom.

12:00 am

------------------------------------------------------

House Lore

"If you sleep in a room that's not yours, you will be plagued by images of a life once lost, and soul all but forgotten."

-------------------------------------------------------

Family Kowits 1973

Franklin, Father 46. Coralline, Mother 41. Jimmy, Son 17. Scott, Son 12. May, Daughter 8.

The last of the known family to live in, what has recently been known as Berkquest Mannor. After many years of struggling to survive, the middle-class family that had been saving for years had an opportunity to buy a house, and not just any house, a house that was the size of a small town. Ecstatic at the situation, the family jumped at the opportunity to own their own mansion, so happy in fact that they never bothered to ask the catch.

Days later they had gotten all of their stuff into the already furnished mansion, they began to her doors slamming from across the house, very faintly though. A first they were nervous, then they had gotten use to the faint sound of a door slamming.

2 weeks later, the sounds of doors being slammed gotten closer, and with that the younger 2 children started to lock the doors, not just to their own rooms, but to all the rooms around theirs. Thinking that whatever was slamming the doors wouldn't come near them if they couldn't get to their door. The parents however didn't like the fact that they were locking the doors in the house and forced them to keep them unlocked, which the kids appeased them.

The next day the older child Jimmy, was asked by the 2 younger ones to search the house. He did so, but only to do so, for a few hours. Their parents on the other hand had taken out a loan to fix up the elderly house, which wasn't in to bad of shape to begin with, so instead they decided to add to the already giant houses, which a lot of attendants did.

Later that evening, at dinner the father's stress had gotten to him. He began to yell at the older son, cursing at him for not helping him with the additions to the house. Then the son started to talk back which caused his dad to draw back his fist and punch his teen son in stomach causing the young man to drop to his knees, gasping for air. The 2 younger children ran to their fallen brother, and attempted to help him up, until their attempts earned them to be thrown against the wall, almost through the wall, they both knocked out. Both kids woke up, with throbbing headaches, worried they ran to their older brothers bedroom to find him laying their with a black and blue faced, that was puffed up.

The mourning, the 2 children was tending to their fallen brothers injuries, when their father had walked through the door. He proceeded to pick him up by his hair, and dragged him down to the place in which he worked. He mercilessly forced the beaten boy to put up the insulation, with out a masked, he was forced to suck in the insulation, which caused him to cough out blood for the rest of the day and on into the next. Coughing out blood, his father forced him to nail up the dry wall by him self, after hours upon hours of putting up the dry wall, his thumbs, index, and middle finger had all but been broken.

The young man walked with tears in his eyes to the dinner table, only to find that their was a missing plate, he had asked his mother why. She replied with, you are not good enough to eat at our table. With that she pointed to a dog bowl, the bowl was in fact filled with dog food, the dry type. His father seeing his son's dissatisfaction with the current arrange meant he walked over the teen and pulled him by his hair, to the bowl slamming him face down forcing him to eat the food inside. The 2 children were crying for their brother, and their mother laughed at them, saying don't worry he isn't worth it.

A week later, the position hasn't changed, the teen was objected to the horrendous abuse all that week, he was coughing out blood, and along with coughing he was also pissing blood. The 2 young children on the other hand, had gotten use to their fathers beatings of their older brother, and have in fact started to enjoy it. The door slamming continued, but then they started to hear faint sounds of screaming.

A week later the power had gone out, but this was no accident, the fuse boxes had been turned off. The parents, and the 2 younger children had gone looking for the boxes. Caroline, and Scott had started to look on the left side of the basement, while Franklin, and May searched the right side.

While Franklin and May was looking she stumbled and scraped her left knee, the father just moved along forgetting about the young girl. He started to walk away, only to get a crack in the back of the head. The girl limping toward her fallen father, was struck several times in the face causing her to slowly die of brain trauma and blood loss.

The father was stabbed in both legs causing him to be immobilized, while he was continuously bludgeoned until he died. Caroline and Scott were walking but was pushed to the ground, and stabbed roughly 34 times, Caroline was stabbed 21 times, by a fire poker, and was beaten. The son Scott was stabbed 6 times and then drug upstairs by his right leg, and was hung from the railing and stabbed while gasping for air 7 more times.

The older boy died of internal bleeding the day before.

End of Chapter 3: Day 1, Getting to Know You

A.N.

I hope that you liked this chapter. If this was hard to fallow please let me know, if not still tell me.

Sorry I didn't update sooner, but the next one, um. It'll take a while to, sorry. Hope you liked it, and will keep liking it.


End file.
